The Blind Ranger
by Wings of a forgotten soul
Summary: Meet Terra, the world's first blind ranger. She joins the samurai team and helps them fight the moogers, all without seeing her surroundings. How is this possible? Read to find out.
1. Beginnings part 1

**This is my newest story! I've only worked on this chapter for a few days now, and i must say I'm pleased with it.**

**I don't own Power Rangers.**

A girl with black hair and dark glasses sat on a bench at the park with her dog, Zelda, sitting next to her. Zelda was always protective of her ever since they were assigned to each other. Zelda suddenly barked and a quick _swish_ of air was heard. The girl, Terra, let go of her harness. "Zelda. Retrieve." The dog got up and grabbed the item in its teeth and brought it to her without breaking it. It felt like an arrow. "Zelda. It's time." Terra grabbed onto Zelda's harness and the two ran off.

**XxX**

Kevin, the new blue ranger, skidded to a halt at the edge of the road as a Black SUV with the ranger emblem drove towards him. "Wait!" he said, running out into the middle of the road, waving his hands to get the drivers attention. "Wait! Wait!" he rounded the back of the car and stood at the tainted rear view mirror. "I'm Kevin. And I'm here to fight with you!" he said.

The window rolled down to show a female with long dark hair in the back seat.

Kevin gasped and quickly zipped up his jacket, which he had hastily put on after the message arrow had interrupted his swimming meet. He hadn't had complete time to change into his clothes and therefore pulled on his trousers and a jacket.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't know that the red ranger was a girl."

"I'm not the red ranger," the girl answered, opening the door to the SUV and getting out. She was smaller than Kevin, but he knew better than to judge a book by its cover. "I'm the Pink. My name's Mia."

Footsteps skidded to a halt as a petite blonde in Yellow stopped beside them. "Are you the Red ranger?" she asked, looking to Kevin.

"No," he answered. "I'm the Blue."

"Oh," the blonde frowned, confused, just as a guy in green approached her from behind.

"You guys must be my peeps," he said, acting more like a teen than the rest.

Kevin frowned and pointed at him. "You're the Red ranger?" he asked.

"No, I'm mighty Green," the kid answered, staring at him, puzzled. A girl with black glasses came up with a German Sheppard running by her side. The dog stopped a bit away from them and the girl stopped as well.

"Are you guys the samurai?" she asked.

"Yeah. Are you the Red ranger?" Kevin asked.

"No. I'm the Silver ranger." She answered turning her head in his direction.

The sound of hooves caused the five multicolored hero's to turn down the road just as a white horse galloped to a halt a few feet in front of them and reared up onto its hind legs.

"With an entrance like that you have to be the Red ranger."

Jayden nodded and held up his Foldingzord. "Yes. I am the Red ranger." he said.

"We're your team of Samurai," Kevin addressed.

"Let me warn you now," Jayden said. "If you follow me there is no turning back. Either we defeat the Nighlok together or they will take over the world. I will give these -" he held up his Samuraizer, "only to those ready to accept the challenge. Do not accept because you were trained to do so. Accept only if you are willing to commit and fight as Samurai Power Rangers with all of your heart."

As he gazed down at his swimming cap and goggles, Kevin sighed, before looking back up at his new team leader. "Without hesitation," he nodded.

"I've been planning for this since I was a little girl," Mia, the pink ranger smiled. "So yes."

"I'm ready to give it all I've got," the Yellow ranger, Emily, agreed.

"Okay, okay, do we have to be so formal?" the Green ranger, Mike, asked. "Let's do this thing!"

"Even in my condition, I'm always ready. I'll try my best." Terra nodded.

Removing the five Samuraizers from the satchel, Jayden threw each of them to his new team-mates, Terra missed hers and her dog caught it in her mouth and dropped in her owner's hand. "Let's go!" he said, leading them towards the inner city where the Nighlok's were causing chaos.

**XxX**

The Nighlok monster laughed as several people rolled down the stone steps and stopped at his feet. "C'mon down," he cackled, raising his sword as the people beneath him quivered in fear.

"Enough!" shouted a male voice from the top of the steps.

The Nighlok paused and looked up. "Well it's about time!" he said, as the group of Samurai teenagers stepped into view. "Huh, c'mon, who are you punks?"

"We're the Samurai rangers," Jayden said, snapping open his morpher. "Samuraizer!"

"Go, Go Samurai!" the six kids called out, as they brought up their morphers, before drawing their respective symbol in mid-air, with a powerful swipe multicolored spandex molded over their uniforms as a helmet snapped into place, and, to complete the look, a spin sword appeared at their waist. "Samurai Ranger, ready! Ha! Rangers together, Samurai forever!" they added completing the morphing call.

"Moogers!" the Nighlok yelled. "Get 'em!"

Spin swords drawn the Rangers met the Moogers head on, dividing them into six groups and taking on a group to themselves.

"I'm gonna flay all you fish faces," Kevin said, striking down two Moogers at once.

"Just like chopping down weeds back home," Emily said, pushing a Mooger away from her and delivering a final strike to another that tried to sneak up on her from behind.

"Oh, wow," Mike said, as he rolled back and forth on the floor. "I'm really getting my workout for the day!"

"Did someone order a chopped Mooger salad?" Mia asked, jumping into the thicket of her own Moogers and slicing them down as if they weren't even there.

"Never did something like this before." Terra said slashing at the Moogers around her with ease. "Guess there's a first time for everything."

"Is that all you've got?" Jayden asked, diverting his attention back to the Moogers too. Those with swords stepped back, allowing a new set to take their place. This new set, however, were archers and were armed with bows and arrows. They aimed towards Terra, who had her back to them.

"Whoa!" Jayden grunted, pushing Terra aside and wielding his sword through the air, deflecting and knocking arrows out of the way.

The rangers regrouped around the Red and Silver rangers.

"There is dozens of them," Emily said, glancing around at the thousands of Moogers.

"Yeah, but we can hold them off!" Kevin said, calmly.

"But they keep coming!" Mia protested.

"I will help you," Kevin promised her. "Just hang tight!"

"Guys, we can do this together," Jayden said, spinning the disk on the hilt of his sword, transforming it into his primary weapon. "Fire smasher!" he commanded, removing a red disk from his belt and locking it in place on the top of the weapon, he spun the fire smasher through the air, the others ducking to avoid being hit, and then run at the Nighlok that stood before him.

"What's he doing?" Terra asked.

Kevin turned to the others.

"Let's help them out!" he said, rushing after Jayden and mimicking his actions. "Hydro Bow!" he commanded, fastening his blue disk to the primary weapon and firing laser arrows at the Moogers.

"Sky Fan!" commanded Mia. "Time to blow you away!" She said while sweeping her fan at the Moogers.

"Snow Hammer!" Terra swung her hammer at the Moogers, freezing parts of their body on contact. "Who said that girls can't do this?"

"Earth Slicer!" Emily said, throwing her own weapon at the Moogers, it whipped around them like a boomerang, cutting them down, before returning to the Yellow ranger.

"Hey!" Mike yelled, as he lost the grip on his sword. He ducked under and attack and swiped the feet out from underneath the attacking Mooger. "That was a nice trick, but I've got more than one trick up my sleeve. Forest Spear!" he said, transforming his spin blade into a staff like weapon, he attached his disk and a short pointed blade appeared at the top.

While the other rangers dealt with the Moogers, Jayden went after the Nighlok.

"Booya!" the Nighlok said, spitting fire blasts at Jayden, who protected himself with his Fire smasher, he met the Nighlok head on, smashing him into a concrete pillar under the bridge.

"I think this will make an impact on you!" said Jayden, spinning his fire smasher through the air and slicing through the Nighlok and the pillar. He turned his back as the monster exploded and the others re-grouped ahead of him.

"Whoo!" Mike cheered. "Did you see how I rocked that Mooger?"

"What about Jayden?" Emily sighed.

"Yeah," Mia nodded. "We _all_ did great!"

"Great Samurai moves," Kevin said, stepping closer to Jayden. "You really are a master Samurai!"

"Thanks," Jayden nodded, retracing his steps and falling into lines beside them. "But we're not done."

"We're not?" Mike asked.

"We did defeat him…right?" Terra asked turning towards Jayden's voice.

"But he went boom!" Emily nodded.

"The Nighlok's have two forms," Jayden answered them. "You just saw the first..."

The fire from the explosion curled inwards and started to clear.

"Now get set for the Mega monster!" said Jayden, looking skyward as a thirty foot version of Tooya towered over them.

"Whoa!"

"Look at the size of him!" gasped Mike.

"How are we supposed to fight that?" Mia asked.

"Guys, we can fight this Nighlok," Kevin said, frustrated with the other's doubts. He swung his sword around and sheathed it on his belt. "Remember your training. We all have our own Foldingzord. If we each use our symbol power we can morph into Mega-mode."

"You're right," Jayden nodded at Kevin. "Follow my lead! Lion Foldingzord! Mega Mode power!" he tossed his Spin sword into the air, and drew a symbol over his Foldingzord which enlarged and transformed into a giant Lion to battle the Nighlok.

"We're right behind you!" Kevin said from the ground.

"Dragon Foldingzord! Mega Mode power."

"Bear Foldingzord! Mega Mode power."

"Turtle Foldingzord! Mega Mode power."

"Ape Foldingzord! Mega Mode power."

"Fox Foldingzord! Mega Mode power."

Tooya laughed as he fired his laser weapons at the six Foldingzords, the blasts exploded around the Ape, Bear and Lion, as the Turtle, Dragon and Fox flew around them.

"Here it goes," Jayden said, as the Lion zord snarled and lashed forwards, skirting around Tooya, avoiding his lasers and attacking.

"Bad kitty!" Tooya yelled, slashing at Jayden with his swords.

The Lion zord pulled back and growled at the Nighlok.

"We'll help you, Jayden!" Kevin said, venturing the Dragon zord forward. "I'll come from the left!"

"I'll take him from the right!" Emily nodded, commanding her Ape zord forward. The Dragon and Ape attacked, simultaneously, with Emily jumping up onto a nearby building and then racing down and jumping at Tooya, causing him to cry out as he was battered from all angles.

"My turn to give it a whirl," said Mia, retracting the head and fins of her turtle and spinning in a complete 360 circle.

"Oh, I better get busy," said Tooya, "in making you dizzy!"

He hit the top of the Turtle zord, sending Mia spinning out of the way. The jaws on his skirt then opened and trapped the Pink ranger inside.

"Oh no, I'm stuck!" Mia cried out.

"Hold on, Mia!" Mike called as he thundered forwards in his bear zord. Pulling back on his control panel, Mike ordered his bear zord onto its hind legs as he pawed at the Nighlok. "Spit her out, Skirt breath!" he ordered, only to be lifted into the air and dropped.

The bear, now in its immobile state, hit Tooya's foot causing him to spit Mia out.

"Thanks, Mike," Mia nodded.

"No problem," Mike responded. "Now let's get out of here!"

"With you," Mia said, as she and Mike attempted to roll away.

Tooya tried to follow but was attacked from the sky by Kevin; he had changed his Dragon Zord back into its immobile state and was attacking as a hexagon rather than a dragon. Jumping backwards, the Blue ranger transformed back into a dragon, and slithered, like a snake, through the air. "Mega Blade! Dragon splash!" he spurted hot blue flames at Tooya, as the others thundered in from behind.

"Let's finish this!" Terra said, the Fox Zord ran forward and tackled Tooya and bit at its arm.

"Down foxy!" Tooya growled, firing his laser weapons at the Fox.

"Time to show you what it's like to be me!" Terra said, swooping in high and shot an icy beam from its mouth towards the nighloks eyes. The Nighlok groaned as it hit his eyes, the fragments of which travelled traveled around its head.

Pulling ahead of the others, the Lion zord run under Terra as she swooped over him, leaving Tooya's head frozen.

"Mega blade!" Jayden said, removing his sword from the console and transforming it back into a blade. "Pentagonal Fury! Strike!"

Tooya sparked dangerously before exploding into tiny snowflakes and fire.

"Samurai Rangers! Victory is ours!" Jayden nodded, shouldering his sword. "That'll teach him to mess with the Samurai rangers."

**XxX**

"What a rush!" Emily said, looking down at her Foldingzord that hung around her neck. "We did well."

"Piece of cake!" Mike agreed, tossing his own Foldingzord into the air and catching it.

"That was the coolest thing ever." Terra said with her dog, Zelda, in front of her.

"We could never have done it without each other," Jayden nodded, smiling at Emily.

"Thank you for leading us into battle," Kevin said, taking Jayden's attention off of Emily and projecting it onto himself. "By the way, why you have that dog with you?" Kevin asked Terra, not noticing the custom harness. The girls looked at Terra and then at her dog. They gasped and went up to her and hugged her saying 'I sorry'.

"What happened? We're not girls. Care to explain to us what happened?" Mike asked only to get hit in the arm.

"The dog's name is Zelda. And I happen to be blind."

Everyone was silent for a bit. The guys began talking about the battle as the girls talked about shopping and Zelda.

"Bravo," said Ji as he stepped out of the house towards the new team. Terra stopped walking and held back.

"Who is that?" Mike asked turning to face the older gentleman.

"This is Ji," Jayden answered. "He is our mentor."

"Welcome to your new home," Ji smiled, addressing the new team. "You have all come from different places and families, but share one noble goal. I am very proud of how you have come together."

"We just followed some good advice and worked as a team," Jayden nodded.

"Yes," Ji agreed. "But you are not just any team. You are the Samurai Rangers!" Zelda led Terra forward and the team put their hands together.

"Rangers together," the team of six called out, each with their own Foldingzord in hand. "Samurai forever!" Zelda howled into the air.

**I hoped you enjoyed the story! Read and Review.**


	2. Beginnings part 2

**I'm sorry it took me a while to update the story. School's been crazy and I haven't found the time to do it until now.**

**I don't own Power Rangers.**

"There is more to being a Power Ranger than just mastering a sword," said Ji, as he paced behind the six rangers, all of which were painting their power symbols on an easel. "You must also learn to use your inherited Symbol powers," he stopped behind Jayden. "Yes, Fire symbol!"

Terra could feel the fire symbol burned, igniting Jayden's paint brush in the process. The Red ranger smiled and blew out the flame.

"Yes," Ji nodded, turning to Kevin. "Water."

Kevin's symbol turned pale and flooded off of the paper, hitting the Blue ranger straight in the face.

"Good. Earth symbol!"

Emily smiled as her symbol turned into a boulder, the smile, however, vanished when the boulder hit the floor, landing directly on Kevin's foot causing him to hop around in pain.

"Agh..." Kevin howled.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Emily cried. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kevin nodded.

"Ah, the symbol for Wind," Ji sighed as Mia finished her own painting, and a gust of wind blew around her. Zelda tried biting at the gust of wind, causing her to laugh.

The Pink ranger smiled and glanced down the line at Terra. Even though she was blind, she found a way to make her symbols perfectly even though she couldn't see them. Putting brush to paper, the Silver ranger slowly finished her symbol and it began to snow around the rangers.

"The symbol of Snow," Ji praised, as Mia brushed snowflakes off of Terra's shoulders. "Well done, Terra."

Terra nodded her thanks and turned her head where she heard Zelda barking. The other rangers laughed at the sight of the German Sheppard running around the yard chasing the falling snow. Mike however was still working on his.

"Maybe it was this way," Mike pondered, painting several more symbols on the page. Nothing happened. "But that's it!" he whined.

"I wouldn't know. Try doing it in a different order." Terra suggested.

"So now what do I do?" he asked.

"Practice makes perfect," Terra smiled.

"Terra is right, Mike," Ji nodded. "You must practice more."

Mike sighed and nodded. "OK," he said holding his paintbrush out, he paused, and then turned quickly too Ji. "How about a lunch break? You'd be surprised at how well I practice after a few slices of pizza!"

**XxX**

"Are you ready Terra?" Jayden asked. She nodded taking her glasses off with her eyes closed. She never opened her eyes. Terra then grabbed onto her necklace, led out a confident sigh, and picked up her sword.

"I'm ready." Jayden then swung his sword at her. Terra easily ducked and swung her sword at Jayden. He blocked it only to have Terra pull her sword away and swiped at his legs, causing him to fall to the ground. The others stared at her in shock. Terra held onto her necklace again for a few seconds as Zelda walked over to her and let Terra grab her harness as she led her owner towards Jayden. She held her hand out away from him, but Zelda nudged her arm and Terra moved her hand in front of Jayden.

"How did you do that?" Jayden asked taking her hand.

"I occasionally see auras.' Terra explained as she pulled her leader up. 'I don't know how it works but I think it's connected to this crystal necklace I have." She opened her eyes and looked in the direction of her leader. Jayden could only stare in shock. Her eyes were grayish blue and milky white in color. She quickly grabbed her black glasses and put them on. "Sorry. I thought I had my glasses on."

"Hey guys," Mia called as she run out into the front garden. "Have you seen Emily?"

"The last I saw her," said Mike, "she was heading back to your room. Why? You haven't lost her, have you?"

Mia shook her head. "No, I just can't find her!"

"Zelda and I will help you find her. Go grab Mike and Kevin, we'll need their help." she said. "We'll split up and find Emily."

"Thank you," Mia nodded disappearing back into the house to get the boys.

Terra, meanwhile, turned her head to Jayden. He had turned his back on her and was walking away towards the back of the house. "Aren't you going to come help?" she called after him.

"No, I have training," Jayden answered.

Terra sighed. "If you're _that_ upset about being beaten by a blind girl…"

"It's not that. Honest." Jayden said with a laugh. Terra turned around and Zelda led her towards the gate where Mike, Kevin, and Mia were waiting.

**XxX**

Zelda led Terra down the street with Zelda's nose to the ground tracking Emily's scent.

"Mike. Let's try over here." Terra said pointing towards a nearby park.

"OK," Mike nodded, starting to follow her down the street; he stopped when he smelled food. "Mhmm that smells good." he murmured following the smell, leaving Terra to run off without him.

"Emily?" Terra called. "Emily? Mike?!" she shouted, hearing Zelda whine at the smell of food. He was walking towards her carrying a box of Kabobs. "We're supposed to be looking for Emily! Not filling your stomach."

"I can't help it if I'm hungry." He said sticking another in his mouth.

Terra sighed as she re-grouped with Kevin and Mia near the park.

"Anything?" Mia asked worriedly.

"No," Kevin answered. "You?"

"All Mike found was food." Terra said turning her head in Kevin's direction.

"Mike!" Kevin groaned.

"Calm down. You guys worry too much," Mike said, as he finally arrived, chomping on a kabob. Kevin threw him a distasteful look, eyeing the kabob, which was halfway to the green ranger's mouth. "Wanna bite?" Mike asked, catching him staring.

Kevin shook his head. "No thanks. I never snack between meals when I'm in Samurai training." he said.

"When aren't you in Samurai training?" Mike exclaimed.

"Never,"

"Wow," Mia breathed. "You're really serious about this Samurai lifestyle."

"Of course," Kevin nodded. "Aren't you?"

"Yes, but I also want to have a normal life," Mia nodded. "You know, find my Prince Charming someday. I'm getting used to the idea that now I am a Samurai, but... it's a little scary."

"Well, it's a big adjustment," Kevin agreed. "You'll get used to it."

"I'm just worried that I'll end up making a fool of myself somehow." Terra said lowering her head.

"Are you kidding? You're the world's first blind samurai! Anything is possible for you." Terra smiled at Mike's words. Zelda barked and tugged and Terra's pant leg.

"Hey," Terra smiled. "I think Zelda found Emily!" The rangers followed Zelda and Terra until they saw the Yellow ranger training with her sword. The four rangers and dog ran over to her in relief.

"Emily," Mia sighed in relief.

"You've been training all by yourself?" Mike asked.

"Ah yes," Kevin grinned. "The dedication of a Samurai."

Emily smiled. "It's not just that," she said, with a slight chuckle. "I promised my big sister to work hard, so that I can be a good fighter just like the rest of you!"

"Your big sister?" Kevin asked slightly confused.

Emily sighed and pulled a wooden flute out of her back pocket. "My big sister was supposed to become the Yellow ranger," she explained. "But she got sick. I had to take her place."

"Wow, that is a lot to ask of you," Mike said with sympathy.

"It has been tough to see her go through her illness," Emily answered. "And anyways I wasn't a superstar at school..."

"Don't sell yourself short," Mia said.

"Oh, I do have talent," Emily said with confidence, turning quickly back to her friends. "I am really good at playing the flute and I can definitely handle a sword, so becoming a Power Ranger is a fresh start for me!"

"Emily. You have no reason to doubt yourself. Look at me, I'm blind. All you have to do is try your best. We'll help you." Terra told her with a smile.

Zelda walked up to Emily, whined at her feet, and then licked her hand.

"Thanks," Emily smiled.

"You've been training hard," Mike smiled, pulling a fresh kabob from his box. "You deserve this more than I do! Here!"

Terra hit him in the arm, grabbed the kabob herself, and let Zelda lead her back to the Shiba house.

**XxX**

Terra was sitting on a bench in the front yard with Zelda at her feet and her hand around her crystal necklace. Jayden walked over to her.

"Did you find Emily?" Terra jumped, squealed, and put a hand over her heart as she turned her head towards Jayden's voice.

"Are you _trying to kill me_?! Don't you know that it's mean to sneak up on a blind person? And yes, we did find her. She was training at the park."

Jayden sat next to the blind ranger and pat Zelda on the head. The German Sheppard moved over so she lay between Jayden and Terra. Jayden looked at the crystal necklace Terra had on. "How long have you had that necklace?" Jayden asked.

Terra smiled and began petting Zelda. "I found it when I got Zelda…"

_Flashback_

_A young Terra walked in the park with a white walking stick out in front of her. She heard the sound of dogs in the background, most likely recruits for the police force. What Terra couldn't hear, was the sound of a man walking behind her with a gun in his hands. One of the dogs stopped running with the others and barked at the man behind Terra. The dog ran and tackled the man to the ground. Terra turned towards the dogs barks in shock. The man got up and ran the other direction. The dog that saved her went over to Terra and sniffed her._

"_Did you save me?" The dog licked her hand in response. Terra felt something around the dogs' neck and took it off and held it in her hand. Terra held onto it and suddenly saw colored outlines of everyone around her. Terra looked in the dogs' direction in shock. The dog had a white/silver aura surrounding it. Terra smiled as she took the dogs' fur as she walked to the police men running towards them._

_End flashback_

"…the police saw what happened and signed Zelda up to be a Seeing Eye dog instead of a police dog. We've been together ever since." Terra giggled as Zelda licked the side of her hand.

Jayden smiled. The bond between Terra and Zelda was incredible. Terra looked in Jayden's direction and smiled. Zelda put her front paws on Jayden's legs and set her head down on her paws.

"She seems to trust you, red boy." Terra smiled. She took off her black glasses and looked up at Jayden with open eyes. Her eyes, unlike the first time Jayden saw them, now glowed the many colors of the rainbow, changing colors every few moments. Jayden could only stare in awe. "You're aura seems shocked. Surprised by what you see?" Terra said as she closed her eyes and looked down towards the ground. "You should know that you're the only person I shown my eyes to. You should feel lucky." Terra put her hand around the crystal again. Suddenly the sensor sounded throughout the house.

"The sensor!" Jayden said looking back at Terra.

Terra put her glasses back on, got up, grabbed Zelda's harness and let Zelda follow Jayden into the house, all while holding her necklace reactivating her aura seeing.

**XxX**

"Move your tails!" Scorpionic yelled as he slashed at a near-by building with his tail. The building shattered upon impact sending hundreds of innocent civilians running away from the scene, Moogers chasing after them.

"Don't attack them so quickly!" the Nighlok ordered as the Moogers cornered several civilians, forcing them to the ground or backing them into corners like trapped rats. "They sweat and squeal more if you corner them slowly - Argh!" he cried out as a red and black lion crashed against him."Get off! You buzzing tin can!"

The Nighlok spun around, his gaze settling on the six civilian's behind him. The Lion zoomed back to the group of six and transformed into immobile devices as it landed in the palm of his owner.

"Who's this?" Scorpionic asked.

"Samuraizer!" the Rangers yelled. "Go, Go Samurai!"

Drawing their respective symbols in mid-air the rangers morphed into their respective colors, summoned their spin swords, and rushed into battle.

"Hydro bow!" Kevin summoned, spinning the disk on his spin sword and transforming it into his secondary weapon. He pulled back on the plunger and fired several bright blue energy blasts at the Moogers above him.

"Snow hammer!" Terra yelled, spinning her secondary weapon over her shoulders and smashed through at her group of Moogers. "Man. You Moogers have an ugly aura."

"Crunch time!" Scorpionic yelled and an explosion rocked the warehouse district.

Terra heard the sound of a gasp and saw Jayden's aura lying on the ground. She ran over to the yellow-aura Emily. "What happened?"

"I hit him by mistake!" Emily cried.

"Bye-bye, Ranger," Scorpionic called as he raised his sword at the three rangers in his path. He burned a bright silvery-white as his tail extended and whipped out towards the Red, Yellow and Silver rangers.

"Jayden. Terra." Emily said, pushing herself up. "I'll cover you!"

"Emily!" Mia called from the other side of the warehouse.

"Watch out!" Kevin shouted, throwing off his Moogers and running towards his team-mates, Mike and Mia in tow.

However, before the other three could reach their friends, Scorpionic attacked. His tail slashed down through the air intent on eliminating the three in its path.

"No!" Terra yelled. "Zelda. ATTACK!" The Germen Shepard ran from around the corner in a burst of light and lunged herself at Scorpionic's tail growling.

"Get off me you bag of fleas!" Zelda only bit down on harder. Zelda suddenly shot her head up and tossed Scorpionic into the air and crash into the ground.

"Back down." Terra commanded. Zelda backed away from Scorpionic and returned to her master's side.

"How did she do that?" Mike asked stopping at Terra's side.

"Do what? I _couldn't see_ anything." Terra snapped looking in Mike's direction.

"Sorry." He responded holding up his hands in mock defeat. "Jayden are you ok?" He asked quickly.

"I'm fine!" Jayden nodded, as he got back to his feet. "Let's finish him Rangers!"

"But how?" Kevin asked.

"Use your Spin swords," Jayden answered, as he loaded his Red disk onto his sword. He spun it around as flames engulfed his sword.

The others nodded and followed his lead.

"Spin swords! Quintuple Slash!"

"Meh, big deal!" Scorpionic scoffed as he viewed the rangers from across the warehouse.

Weapons at the ready, the Samurai rangers charged at the Nighlok, kicked off from the ground and slashed down with their power-infused swords. Scorpionic cried out before he keeled over and exploded.

"Yeah!" Kevin cheered. "That was excellent!"

"It's not over," Jayden said, turning back to face the Nighlok remains as the explosion disappeared and the Mega monster appeared.

"You didn't think you'd won, did you, Rangers?"

"We were kinda hoping!" Mike nodded.

Jayden held up his Lion Foldingzord. "Let's go!" he commanded. "Lion Foldingzord!"

"Dragon Foldingzord!"

"Bear Foldingzord!"

"Ape Foldingzord!"

"Turtle Foldingzord!"

"Fox Foldingzord!"

"Mega Mode Power!"

Once the Zords assembled above them, each of the rangers materialized inside their respective cockpits, uploaded their controls to their consoles and prepared to take on the mega monster.

"Here! Choke on this!" Scorpionic growled, slashing at the ground and causing a blanket of dust to blind the Rangers.

"This isn't good!" Mike complained.

"The Zords alone aren't enough," Jayden answered. "We have to combine forces!"

"A Zord combination, right?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, it's called a Megazord!" Jayden told his team mates.

Terra nodded as her Fox ran besides Jayden's Lion. "Then let's combine and kick some butt!"

Jayden nodded. "Samurai rangers! Zords combine!"

Seconds later a Samurai Megazord stood proudly in front of the Nighlok, as the six rangers appeared side-by-side in the main cockpit.

"Samurai Megazord! We are united!"

"Now that's a Megazord!" Mike nodded in approval.

"Awesome!" Mia nodded.

"Your auras are all over the place in here." Terra smiled under helmet.

"Heads up, everyone," Jayden said, bringing the topic back to the situation at hand. "He's closing in on us!"

"Katana power!" the rangers yelled out in unison, as Mia re-directed her Zord to grasp the hilt of the sword that had appeared on the Megazords waist. Blocking Scorpionic's attack, the six rangers pushed forward on their consoles as the Megazord pushed the Nighlok back, before stepping back as he swung downwards with his blade, hoping to hit them.

Terra looked over at Jayden. "How are we doing?" She asked. "All I see now is the others' auras and a gray blob surrounded by black."

"That Nighlok's going down!" Mia said, unfortunately before the rangers could attack for the final strike the Nighlok called upon a little backup from some Moogers.

"Attack!" Scorpionic commanded.

"Uh-oh, looks like we've got some party crashes!" Mike said.

"Since when did they supersize?" Mia asked. "Thirty foot Nighlok are bad enough! But thirty foot Moogers? No fair!"

"Wait. They're bigger now? This day gets better and better." Terra sighed.

"Focus. Now let's squash this Scorpion," Jayden instructed.

"Time to back up," Scorpionic said, running backwards as he realized he was in trouble now.

"Well we're not backing down!" Jayden said, as he and the others removed their swords from their consoles. "Now it's your turn!"

"No!" Scorpionic screeched.

"Katana power!" the rangers commanded. "Samurai strike!"

"Come on!" the Nighlok whined, as the Samurai Megazord twirled it's sword in a full circle, and as the rangers inside the cockpit slashed down with their own swords, the Megazord followed their chain of command, slicing the scorpion in half.

Emily grinned and bounced up and down on her toes. "Yeah, we did it!" she cheered.

"We did it? Awesome!" Terra cheered.

"Way to go!" Kevin nodded.

"Samurai Rangers," Jayden approved. "Victory is ours!"

**XxX**

"Well done," Ji approved once they were all assembled. "All of you!"

"Thanks, Ji," Jayden smiled.

"Hey, we couldn't have done it without Terra's quick thinking," Kevin pointed out.

Terra shrugged. "I just put Zelda's old police training to work. I'm actually amazed she still remembers it." Zelda barked in response and jumped up in the air and tackled Mike to the ground and started licking his face.

The others laughed at the dog, before turning to the sound of the door closing, as a depressed Emily finally returned.

"Hey, Emily, what's up?" Mike asked standing up after pushing Zelda off of him.

"Well," Emily started, nervously. "I almost let you all down today!"

"You did great, Emily," Jayden reassured her. "You were really strong."

"Your big sister would be very proud of you," Mia said, wrapping her arm around the Yellow ranger. Emily smiled and nodded at the thought of Serena.

Patting the Yellow ranger on the shoulder, Mike turned back to Ji and reached for his Samuraizer. "Hey, I've got something that'll cheer you up, Em," he said. "I've learned a new symbol."

"Really?" Ji asked.

Turning his back on his friends, Mike drew a green symbol in mid-air, and shouted "Fun!" as he activated it. Golden strips of confetti fell from the ceiling as the green ranger back flipped off the steps into the dojo, dancing to music that seemed to come from nowhere.

Terra began to laugh. "You should see your auras!" (It's what Terra says when she means 'you should have seen your face.')

**Like it? Please review and tell me.**


	3. Deal with a Nighlok

**I'm sorry it took me a while. I'm helping a friend of mine retype her fanfiction story. She's depressed and can't work on it much...**

**I don't own Power Rangers.**

"Hey Emily," Kevin said after a moment of silence in the yard, catching the young girl's attention.

She lowered her kendo stick and looked up at him, a curious look on her face, silently wondering why he had stopped their training. He wasn't the kind to do that to anyone as he took his training seriously, almost as seriously as Jayden.

"If you have any worries, just come to me, ok?" he asked. Emily arched an eyebrow, resting her arms on the end of her kendo stick.

"Worries?" she repeated, a confused look crossing her face.

"Yeah, I was just thinking," he replied, adopting her same position, giving her a small smile. "Maybe you miss your family. You know, spending time with your sister and all? I know you two are close."

Emily smiled, placing her hand on his arm. "You're a sweetie Kev, but I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, Kevin, I'm sure," Emily replied, her smile widening as she slightly shook her head back and forth. Before she could say anything, he turned and started making his way over to Mike after his outburst.

"I finally did it!" Mike shouted, staring in disbelief at the blades of grass that sat around him. He spun around in his seat, punching the air with his fists. "Booyeah!"

"Yeah, you sure did," Emily agreed with a thumbs up. "You've been working hard on that for a while now. Congratulations."

"Hey Mike," Kevin jogged over to his friend as Mike got up from his seat. "I know how hard you've been working on your symbol power. It took me _years _to master it. If you ever need to talk, I'm here for you," Kevin stated.

"Yeah, whatever you say dude," Mike replied slowly. He looked pasted Kevin and over at Emily who shrugged in reply. He got up from his seat and joined Emily in the middle of the training area as Kevin started his way over to Mia.

"Hey, Mia, if you ever need-"

"I'm good, Kevin," Mia interrupted him with a pleasant smile. "Thanks." She aimed a quick outside crescent kick at him which he quickly backed away from. He nodded before making his way over towards Terra, who was practicing without using her aura seeing ability.

"Hey Terra." Terra squealed and turned in shock and Kevin's voice.

"Sorry. I'm training without seeing other's auras and I couldn't see you coming. So what's up?"

"If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you as well."

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." Terra replied with a smile.

"What's up with Kevin?" Mike asked, watching the exchange from across the area, making his way over to Jayden and Ji. Jayden let out a heavy sigh through his nose, annoyed at their training session being interrupted for a second time.

"I don't know," Ji replied, moving his eyes towards the Blue Ranger as he made his way back towards Emily to continue their sparring session.

"Something's bothering him, no doubt," Jayden stated, a muscle in his jaw twitching. "He's normally never this distracted…Good job with the symbol power, by the way. Now get back to it."

Mike smiled but did as he was told.

**XxX**

"Well, I think I did well today." Terra said walking over to Jayden with Zelda guiding her. "I've never trained without seeing auras before but I think I did ok."

Jayden smiled. "Tell that to the plant you murdered." He pointed towards a small plant that was knocked over. Terra accidently hit it practicing with her sword.

"How was I supposed to know a plant was there?" Terra laughed.

Jayden smiled at Terra's joke. He learned that even though Terra was blind, she could do anything a normal person could do, even tripping over small things once in a while.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. As soon as I see your aura, tell me how funny it is again." Terra said reaching for her crystal.

Suddenly the detector went off.

"You got lucky." Terra said reaching for her Samuraizer.

"Let's head out," Jayden stated, pulling his Samuraizer out of his pocket.

**XxX**

"Look, the Nighlok is over there!" Mike pointed with a gloved hand as the Rangers made their way through the local park. "He's got a kid with him? What are they doing?"

"Let's get closer to see if we can hear," Emily suggested.

"If we're quiet enough we can use the element of surprise on 'em," Jayden said, quickly moving in front of his friends, taking the lead, his eyes fixed on the Nighlok.

In seconds, they got close enough to hear what the Nighlok and the kid were saying, but they didn't understand what they were talking about.

"So, how about that deal?" the Nighlok, Doubletone, asked, its back to the Rangers.

They watched as the kid, a red-headed freckled boy who was wearing a baseball suit on, holding onto a baseball key chain, looked up at the monster with a smile. "You can really do that?" he asked in an excited tone.

"Do _what_?" Kevin asked, straining to hear.

"Of course! Monster's can do anything," Doubletone replied.

"You promise?"

"I promise. Pink-finger swear?"

"Alright, now's our chance," Jayden whispered, pushing up from his crouched position, rushing forward, pulling out his sword, as he watched the kid reach for the Doubletone's pinky finger with his own. "Hey!"

Everyone else quickly followed suit as Jayden got the Doubletone's attention, jumping into battle. Kevin, Mike, and Terra jumped at the Doubletone, Kevin taking the front, swinging his sword down at the Doubletone's feet, missing him, as Mike and Terra landed a kick onto its back, knocking it onto the ground as Emily and Mia immediately ran to the boy's aid.

"Are you ok?" Mia asked, gently grabbing the boy's elbow, pulling him to his feet.

"Nighlok, what kind of mischief are you up to with this kid?"Jayden commanded, resting his sword on his shoulder as the Doubletone scrambled back to its feet.

"_Nothing_!" Doubletone growled as he turned around to face the boy. Emily had her arm across his shoulders. "We're friends, _right_?" The boy stared back at him, shaking with fear.

"You're lying! Back off!" Mike shouted as he, Kevin, Jayden, and Terra sank into fighting stances, ready to fight.

"Run away as fast as you can, ok?" Emily coaxed the little boy, gently pushing on his back. As the boy ran, he looked back over his shoulder, but soon had left the park.

"Stay out of my business," Doubletone growled before the Rangers rushed forward, attacking Doubletone again. That just made Doubletone even more mad, as he swung his arms at the Rangers, knocking their swords out of the way before pushing them aside. "Didn't I just tell you to stay out of my business? Fighting you Rangers is like a walk in the park for me."

He laughed as he watched the Power Rangers scrambled to get back up to their feet, grabbing their swords. "The fun has just begun," he taunted before disappearing in a red crack that appeared in the tree he stood closest too.

"I think he's planning on something real bad," Mike stated, sheathing his sword.

"Something tells me his fun doesn't have the same definition ours does," Terra said. She turned her head towards the direction Doubletone disappeared. "I've gotta bad feeling about this, guys."

"I'm worried about that kid, we need to find him," Mia stated, turning to look at Jayden. He nodded in approval.

"Right, let's split up and look for him," Jayden replied before rushing off in one direction. Zelda ran from the sidelines and Terra grabbed onto her harness and followed Jayden.

Making sure that no one was around them; the Power Rangers quickly de-morphed and continued their search on foot. "He was wearing a baseball jersey that said Central on the front," Mia commented to Kevin as they made their way down the streets, walking at a quick pace. "I'm guessing he's at the baseball field."

"Makes sense to me," Kevin said giving running a hand over his face. "I just want to know what that Nighlok wants with him!"

"You can bet that it's something terrible," Mia replied, shaking her head. "We better hurry; he just had one kid around him last time, think about what the Nighlok could do around a whole _group _of kids!"

"Come on, let's hurry," Kevin cried.

"We may not have to," Mia replied slowly, causing Kevin to stop walking and give her a confused look. She pointed to a kid in the distance was walking his bike towards them. "Come on, let's try not to scare him." They caught up with the boy as he crossed a footbridge, nearly colliding with them. He didn't notice that they had appeared in front of him. "Hi, my name is Mia. This is Kevin. Can we talk to you about something?"

"We saw you talking to a Nighlok—" Kevin immediately stopped talking squeezing his eyes. He could tell Mia had given him a look of alarm at his slip. He gave her a reassuring look in reply. "I mean, a really ugly monster, earlier today?" He gave the kid a small smile. "Mind telling us what you were talking about?"

"Um…he was just trying to make me laugh," the boy replied, dropping his gaze back down to the ground. "It was nothing." He looked up at Mia as she gave him a pleasant smile, kneeling down to his height.

"Don't worry, we're here to help you," Mia replied, trying to coax the boy into talking.

"I told you, we weren't talking about anything! It was nothing, leave me alone," the boy replied, an edge to his tone, moving past the two teenagers at a faster pace than he had before.

"Wait!" Kevin cried to stop the kid from moving, but he jumped onto his bike and started to pedal away. Mia gently grabbed his wrist and lowered his arm.

"Hold on, it's not like we can force him to tell us," Mia shook her head back and forth, watching the boy leave. "But, he's definitely hiding something."

"Yeah, we should keep an eye on him," Kevin replied, exchanging nods of agreement before he and Mia started walking after the small boy.

They made sure to stay far enough behind the boy to make sure he didn't turn back around and think they were following him. On the way they had used their Samuraizers to call everybody and tell them that they had found the kid and would be back at the Shiba House later. They followed him until he pulled up into the yard in front of a brick house, swinging his baseball bat, hitting an invisible ball. They watched him from across the street as he looked down at his bat, a look of sadness crossing his face before he headed into his house.

"I used to be like that," Kevin said after a heavy sigh and a moment of silence. "Before a big swim meet." Mia's eyes narrowed slightly as she watched him, a far off look crossing his face. "I kept practicing and practicing and everyday as I swam, lap after lap in that pool, my dad and I felt like I was getting closer to my goal. My ultimate goal; my dream of swimming in the Olympics. I miss that dream."

Suddenly Mia's face bloomed with a smile. "I know what's going on with you," she stated, getting his attention as she stepped closer to him. "You're missing your old life. _That's_ why you're asking us if we were alright too."

Kevin gave a small smile, shaking his head. "Nah, now I've got the Samurai team," he replied. "That's all I need."

"Really?" Mia asked, seeming to not believe him. She frowned as Kevin let out a heavy sigh.

"Ok, maybe I miss it a little," Kevin admitted which Mia gave him an 'I told you so' look in reply. He gave a small eye roll at the smug look on her face. "I mean, swimming was a _huge_ part of my life. I don't know how to explain it."

"You don't have to," Mia placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You had dreams of the Olympics, you can't just forget that." Kevin sighed and nodded. "Well, we know where his house is so we can easily come back. Why don't we head back to the house and come back later?"

"But the Nighlok might come back once were' gone," Kevin replied. "You go back home and I'll stay here, just to make sure."

"If you're sure," Mia replied, looking a little doubtful. Kevin nodded, giving a small smile and Mia pulled out her Samuraizer, calling Jayden to tell him that she was on her way back home. She gave Kevin a wave before making her way back towards the Shiba House. "He'll probably be out all night without anything to eat. I know! I can surprise him with dinner."

She hurried back to the Shiba House and as soon as she did so, nearly ran into Emily on her way into the kitchen.

"Where's Kevin?" the blond haired girl asked, glancing at the door. "I thought he was with you? Did you find the kid's house?"

"Kevin's staking out the kid's house," Mia replied, setting into the sink, filling it up with water. "He's going to be out all night so I thought it would be nice if I made dinner for him. Otherwise, I don't think he's going to be eating at all."

"That's really…sweet…of you, Mia," Emily said, wrapping her arm around her friend in a one-armed hug. "I'm sure Kevin will love it. What are you going to make for him?"

"Some chicken I think," Mia replied, moving the pot of water onto the stove, turning on the fire underneath it.

"Oh, ok, that's good," Emily said with a relieved smile. "Do you need any help?"

"No, that's ok, I've got it," Mia replied with a wide smile. "You'll be the first person I call if I do. Could you close the door behind me? I want to put all my attention into what I'm doing."

"Yeah, sure, no problem," Emily replied, turning on her heels to leave the room. Her smile immediately faded as soon as she slid the doors to the kitchen behind her. "Mike!"

"In here!" Mike called from his bedroom. Emily made her way into the room that he and Kevin shared. He was sitting on his bed, reading a Superman comic book. "What's up, Em?"

"Mia's in the kitchen…making dinner for Kevin," Emily replied, gauging Mike's reaction. The comic book slipped out of Mike's hands as she stared at Emily in shock. "I know."

"But, ah, but-" he stammered. "What is she making?"

"Chicken," Emily relayed the information, sitting cross legged at the end of his bed.

"Normally I'd think that's a pretty safe thing to make, but Mia is the one that was able to burn broccoli and spinach…_twice_…in _two days_," Mike cried, shaking his head. "But I mean, everyone knows how to make chicken, right? There's no way she can mess this up!"

"Yeah, you're right," Emily agreed, her blond curls hitting her face as she nodded. "There's no way she could mess this up. I'm sure it'll turn out great."

**XxX**

"What does she think she's doing?" Jayden asked as he, Mike, Emily, and Terra crouched in the doorway of the kitchen. They had it cracked open were peeking into the room, a waft of smoke swirling around their noses.

"I had to put Zelda outside because she couldn't handle the smell. Can someone tell me why I had to put my guide outside?" Terra asked clutching her old walking stick in her hand.

"She's making a home cooked dinner to take to Kevin," Mike explained, leaning against Jayden's back as he crouched low to the floor. "He's staking out that baseball kid's house in case that Nighlok returns."

"But Ji does the cooking," Jayden whispered.

"Kevin's feeling sad, so Mia wants to cheer him up with something a little less fancy," Emily replied, looking up at the three teenagers from her position on the floor. "Y'know?"

"Like burnt chicken?" Mike asked, arching an eyebrow. Jayden chuckled, shaking his head back and forth.

"Burnt chicken isn't that bad when it's just the outside of it and not the inside," Terra stated, licking her lips. "Smells good though, doesn't it?"

"You haven't lived here long enough to realize that something that smells good could end up tasting really, really gross," Mike pointed out.

"And if what you're saying is true, I don't think I'm going to be living that much longer," Terra said with a somewhat fearful look on her face.

"Come on guys, it's not _that_ bad," Jayden said to his friends. His eyes widened slightly when Mia pulled out her Spin Sword. The four of them watched as she sliced through a large melon with the sword after she gave up trying to cut it with a knife.

"All in favor for Jayden tasting the food say 'I'," Mike whispered.

"I," Mike, Terra, and Emily put their hands up in the air, looking at their leader with smug looks on their faces, laughing quietly when they heard him swallow loudly.

"What are you doing?" Mia asked, turning around, catching her friends in the doorway. They all exchanged looks before straightening, entering the kitchen.

"We, we were, just, uh…what were we doing?" Mike asked, looking over at Emily with pleading eyes. Her eyes widened as she was put on the spot.

"Um…we were, um watching you," Emily admitted.

"Because…um, because we thought it smelled good in here, and…we were hoping that there would be some food left over for us for dinner," Terra replied, thinking quickly. She elbowed Jayden in the side. "Right, Jayden?"

"Uh, right, yeah," Jayden replied with a smile.

"Oh, well, I'm just going to pack this up for Kevin and I'll be sure to leave some for you guys," Mia replied as she walked to the cupboard to grab a container to put the food in. Mike, Jayden, Terra, and Emily watched as Mia packed a the container with food before grabbing a bad and filling it with a water bottle of lemonade, utensils, napkins, and a blanket for when it got colder at night. "See you guys tomorrow, be sure to tell Mentor where we are."

"He already knows," Jayden replied giving a small wave. He dropped is head when he heard the front door open and close and Mike and Emily immediately turned on Terra.

"Why'd you tell her we wanted to eat that?" Mike asked through clenched teeth.

"Relax. We can just dump it or something. Take it outside, bury it in the yard, and then get some real food." Terra said turning her head towards Mike.

"That's not a bad idea." Emily stated after a moment of silence.

"Thank you." Terra smiled. "Now, can someone take me to where the yard is? I need to get Zelda and I hate using this walking stick. I feel useless using this."

**XxX**

Meanwhile across town, Mia had returned to find Kevin doing pushups as he continued to stake out the kid's house. He smiled as he spotted her and immediately got to his feet.

"Hi," she greeted as she moved to the bench near him. "Anything to report yet?"

"Nope," Kevin replied simply. He looked over at the container in her hands as it was passed to him. He let out an involuntary sigh as he felt the warmth of the container immediately warm up his thighs and his hands. "What's this?"

"I brought you dinner," Mia replied with a smile. "Eat it while it's still hot."

Kevin's jaw dropped a little bit as he looked over at her. "You cooked this just for me?" he asked in surprise.

Mia happily nodded as he opened the lid. His smile immediately faded when he saw the steaming meal in front of him but made sure to slap it back on his face as he turned towards Mia. He struggled to find something, _anything_, to say to her, but she stopped him as she started talking.

"You know, you said I gave up my dream about living a normal life, but I haven't really," Mia said in a quiet tone. "I can get it right back as soon as we defeat the Nighlok. And maybe swimming can wait for you too." Kevin couldn't help but smile at her as he let her words sink in.

'_Yeah, maybe it can_' he thought as he reached for a piece of chicken, popping it into his mouth. Mia anxiously watched him, wondering what he thought of the food. He smiled as he chewed but as soon as Mia turned away, searching in her bag, a sour look crossed his face and he started grabbing handfuls of the chicken, throwing over his shoulder. He quickly stopped when he saw that she was turning back to him.

"Chicken's pretty good, huh?" she asked, before her eyes widened when she saw that there wasn't really anything left in the container. "You wolfed it down!"

**XxX**

Terra giggled when she saw the aura of her dog jump on Mikes' during their training session. Mike tried to push her off, only to have Zelda jump up again and cause him to fall to the ground. This caused Emily and Jayden to turn and laugh as well.

"Does she have something against me or something?" Mike asked getting off the ground.

Emily smiled. "I think Zelda believes that the training sword is a stick." Zelda barked in reply.

"Alright. Mike, go train with Emily while I spar with Terra.' Zelda barked again. 'Ok fine. I'll also train with Zelda." Jayden stated, walking over to the dog and her owner.

"I should warn you Jayden. From what I know, Zelda has a mean bite." Terra warned getting in a battle stance next to her dog.

"Thanks for the warning, but I'll be alright." Jayden smiled before getting into his battle stance.

But before any of them could start, the Gap Sensor sounded. Terra sighed, shot Jayden a 'This is not over' look and followed the others inside. Jayden pressed his palm to the table, a map appearing in front of them.

"The Nighlok has appeared again," he announced, glancing at the yellow flashing dot. "In the woods in a nearby subdivision. Kevin and Mia must already be there. Let's hope that kid is safe and out of the way."

"Let's go," Jayden announced, leading the way out of the house. They pulled out their Samuraizers and morphed as they raced out of the house, across the streets, and into the woods to find their friends.

"Now that you're in my part of the woods, your end is near. Tiger Tidal Wave!" This cry was shortly followed by two loud screams.

"Did you hear that?" Mike asked, looking around the dark woods. "They're around here somewhere."

"Mike! Mia!" Emily cried out in despair.

"It came from that direction," Terra used her sword to point ahead of her, where she saw the auras of her two team mates. "Let's go. Those screams didn't sound good at all."

"Right," Jayden agreed before they all took off through the woods in search of their friends. The four of them rushed forward, quickly slashing at Doubletone as his attention was focused on Kevin and Mia.

"Jayden!" Kevin cried in happiness as his friends skidded to a stop beside them.

"We raced here as soon as the Gap Sensor sounded," Jayden explained, clapping Kevin on the shoulder.

"Thanks, you're just in the nick of time," Mia replied as they stared down the Nighlok.

"Moogers! Come out, come out wherever you are!" Doubletone shouted. Moogers started popping up as soon as they were hailed, teeth bared, ready for a fight.

"Fire Smasher," Jayden called his Spin Sword turning into his signature weapon. He grunted as she charged forward, pushing Moogers out of his way. "It's fall season for you, Moogers! And once you get a taste of my Fire Smasher, you'll all be taking a fall!" He grinned behind his helmet as he swung his weapon around him in an arc.

"Forest Spear!"

"Earth Slicer!"

"Snow Hammer!" Terra cried her snow white hammer appeared in her hands. She spun in a circle, striking each Mooger that ran towards her. "Let's make this a smashing good battle!" Terra smashed one Mooger over the head and kicked it down to the ground.

"Hydro Bow!"

"Sky Fan!"

"Super Tsunami!" Doubletone cried, sending out his next, stronger attack. It was much like the first with a wave of fire and water aiming towards the Pink and Blue Ranger. The two of them jumped into the air, anticipating the attack, shooting their own attacks at the Nighlok.

"Looks like the tide has turned," Kevin taunted with a small laugh, watching as his and Mia's attacks combined and hit the Nighlok square in the chest.

"Doubletone's been double teamed, no fair!" Doubletone shouted as he fell to the ground, where he exploded in a ball of fire.

"That's what you get for making Ryan so sad," Mia said in a firm tone, her jaw set.

"Mia, you were totally amazing," Emily gushed, rushing up to her friend.

"Great teamwork," Jayden agreed as Kevin patted Mia on the shoulder before giving her a thumbs up.

"Guys, look out!" Terra shouted, tilting her head back when Doubletone's ugly gray aura grew in size.

"Now, I'm going to make you all sad," he promised, his loud voice booming over the Rangers.

"Mia, let's get him," Kevin called over to her as he reached for his foldingzord. She did the same.

"I'm with you."

"Dragon Foldingzord!"

"Turtle Foldingzord!"

"Mega Mode Power!"

"Shouldn't we help them?" Terra asked, watching as auras of her two friends zords went straight towards the Nighlok. "They can't do this by themselves."

"Let's see how much they can do first," Jayden replied, his eyes fixed on the two Rangers.

A blue flame shot out of the mouth of the Dragonzord, hitting the Nighlok straight in the face. Doubletone let out a scream of pain, swinging his arms in front of him to try and extinguish the fire before it burned him. "Ugh, dragon breath!" he groaned.

"Whoa, check that out!" Emily gasped, pointing up into the sky. The Turtlezord had pulled in its head and legs, as the Dragonzord latched onto it, flying towards the Nighlok. When they got close enough, the Dragonzord let go of the Turtlezord and it hit Doubletone in the face! "When did they learn how to do that?"

"That's totally amazing," Mike grinned, giving a thumbs up.

"Come on, now's the time to help them." Jayden announced, pulling out his samuraizer.

"Lion Foldingzord!"

"Fox Foldingzord!"

"Bear Foldingzord!"

"Ape Foldingzord!"

"Mega Mode Power!"

"Let's take care of business," Jayden called out, driving his Lionzord out in front of everyone else's. "Zords Combine."

"Samurai Megazord, we are united!"

"Megazord, Shmegazord, I'm going to rip you apart piece by piece," Doubletone threatened, spinning his spear around in an arc before aiming an attack at the Megazord, which quickly blocked its attack with their sword. "Let's get rid of your sword first." The Rangers gasped as Doubletone was able to knock the sword out of the Megazord's hand before swinging the flat end of his spear into the chest of the Megazord.

"What now?" Mike asked, stumbling at the hard hit.

"Jayden, I've got an idea," Kevin cried, looking over at his leader.

"Go for it," Jayden replied, giving his friend permission to carry out his plan.

"Alright, Dragon Leap!" Kevin shouted, slamming the palm of his hand down onto the top of his katana. The Rangers let out gasps of shock as the foot of the Megazord unfolded as it slammed its foot down, the head of the Dragon Foldingzord hitting the ground, sending the Megazord up into the air.

"Aerial Turtle Strike," Mia called out next, slamming her palm down onto the top of her katana.

The Turtle Foldingzord disconnected from the Megazord, its legs glowing a bright pink as it spun on its side, straight towards Doubletone. It slashed the Nighlok straight down the center before turning back into the arm for the Megazord, reattaching itself.

Jayden then controlled the Megazord to pick up the fallen sword. "Now, where were we?" he taunted. All of the Rangers pulled their Mega Blades out of its holsters, flipping them around, pulling out the small hook at the end, unfolding the sword and releasing the pushed in tips. "Katana Power!"

"Is it too late to cut a deal?" Doubletone asked, shaking with fear.

"Oh, we're going to cut something alright," Terra smirked.

"Samurai Strike!" The Power Rangers used their free hands to spin their discs before swinging their swords down in an arc.

"Whoa! I guess I should take that as a 'no'!" Doubletone shouted as he spun in a circle. He let out a loud scream as he fell to the ground, exploding in a shower of sparks and fire, dirt and debris flying everywhere.

"Samurai Rangers-"

"Victory is ours," Kevin and Mia finished for Jayden.

**XxX**

Later that afternoon the Rangers were at the local baseball field. After they had defeated the Nighlok they de-morphed and found Ryan hiding in the park. Mia and Kevin explained to everybody where his baseball equipment went when they found him crying and they also explained the deal that he had made with the Nighlok. They convinced him to still go to the baseball game despite not having any of things to play in the game with because it was important to support your team as well.

"I can't believe Doubletone made a deal like that," Terra commented, shaking her head back and forth. "Kids are so trusting of everybody. Ryan would've believed anything he said." Zelda whined at her feet in agreement.

"We're just lucky that he only had to give up baseball and not anything else," Mia stated with a sigh.

"Something tells me he doesn't have to give it up," Jayden suddenly spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked, tilting her head to the side. Jayden silently pointed out at the field and they all watched as Ryan's baseball coach handed him his bat and other equipment. "I thought he threw his stuff away."

"He did! We saw him!" Kevin replied, a confused look crossing his face. "The garbage man must've handed it to him."

"It's a good thing too, look how happy he is," Mia replied, watching as a wide smile spread across Ryan's freckled face. He raced off and headed into the bathroom to quickly change before coming back, looking happier than any of the Rangers had ever seen him, or in Terra's case, his aura shined with happiness.

Jayden pulled his Samuraizer out of his pocket and drew a symbol in the air. The symbol hit Ryan in the back and the Rangers watched in shock as a figure materialized behind Ryan. Ryan turned around and gasped as he faced his dad.

"Dad!" he cried.

"Go get him, Tiger," Ryan's dad said with a proud smile before disappearing. Ryan pulled his baseball key chain out of his pocket, squeezing it tightly before sliding it back into his pocket and taking his position on the field as the game started.

"How did you do that hocus pocus?" Mike asked, tapping Jayden on the shoulder.

"What did you do? I saw the faint aura that was similar to Ryan's." Terra asked looking towards Jayden.

"I just helped a dream become a vision. But, I can only sustain it for a moment." Jayden replied with a smile.

"Is there by any chance a symbol that can restore someone's vision?" Terra asked with a questioning smile.

"I don't think so." Jayden told her.

"Darn." Terra said bummed.

"Hey, there goes Ryan now," Kevin suddenly called out. Jayden made a small noise, which sounded like a laugh, before focusing his attention back on the baseball game as Ryan came up to bat.

The pitcher threw the ball as hard as he could, speeding the ball towards Ryan. Ryan swung his bat, connected it with the ball, and the ball shot high up into the air at an alarming speed, back towards the middle of the playing field. The Power Rangers jumped to their feet, screaming and cheering as loud as everyone else in the park. Zelda barked when the ball flew the other direction from her.

**Thanks for reading. I'm going to be helping my friend retype her story for a bit so updates are going to be a bit slow...**


	4. Day Off

**Hey. I'm sorry this took a while to upload my school life is catching up with me again...I'm starting the next chapter now. **

**oh and incase you're wondering, when Terra sees aura's, she sees the outline of a person, with their colored aura.**

**I don't own Power Rangers.**

Mike rode into the training room on his skateboard. Terra, sensing his excited aura, turned to him and stopped her training with Kevin and Emily.

"Hey Mike. What has your aura so happy today?" Terra asked.

"Mentor wants us to take the day off," Mike answered.

Emily and Mia exchanged excited looks and Terra smiled, while Kevin looked skeptical.

"Really?" Emily and Terra probed.

"This isn't a joke?" Mia asked.

"But," Kevin sighed, "we just started our work out!" he turned and kicked the punch-bag behind him.

Terra shook her head. "Kevin. It's fine. We all need a day off anyways. I started my workout and I'm fine with leaving now."

Mike nodded and pointed at the Silver ranger.

"Listen to the girl," he said. "She knows what she's talking about."

"Watch what you say Mike. I may be blind but I can still kick your butt." Terra said lifting her training sword at him.

Kevin paused and turned back to his team-mates. "Well, I guess it would go against me if I disobeyed a direct order," he nodded; earning giggles and laughs from his friends.

"What to do?" Mia pondered breaking away from the others. "I could shop for shoes that are designed for fighting monsters or I could catch a flick?" she turned to her friends, hoping they would decide for her.

"But it's such a beautiful day," Emily persisted. "It'd be a shame to spend it cooped up inside!"

"Em, I can teach you how to shred," Mike insisted, holding up his skateboard and helmet.

"Hey, how about the Rainbow's End amusement park?" Emily suggested. "I've never been on a Roller coaster before…"

"You've never been on a Roller-coaster?" Mia asked.

Emily nodded.

"They don't have amusement parks out where I'm from!" Emily shrugged.

"Then it's settled," Mia smiled.

"Do they even allow blind people on roller coasters?" Terra asked then sighed. "Well with the fear of Mike dragging me there against my will, I guess I'll leave Zelda here today on a break. What do you thing girl?" Terra asked her dog.

Terra barked in happiness as Emily helped Terra to untie her harness.

"Yes! Rainbow's End here we come!" Mike cheered, leading the way out of the dojo.

"Let's go!" Mia smiled, nudging Terra and Emily ahead of them, each of them stopping as they passed Jayden in the hall outside.

"You're going the wrong way," Terra said, facing towards her leader.

"I know. Have fun," Jayden nodded.

"You're not coming?" Terra asked grabbing her crystal.

"There is something I need to do today," Jayden said. "I'll see you when you get back, OK?"

He turned and walked away.

"He's so mysterious sometimes," said Mia. "I wonder what's so important."

Mike shrugged. "Let's go!" He turned and continued to run out of the house. Zelda turned and followed Jayden.

**XxX**

"Anyone know why Jayden didn't want to come?" Mike asked as the group walked through the park. Terra slowly making her way behind the group from the stress she was having from all of the aura's around her.

"He seemed pretty busy," Mia shrugged. "Maybe we could take him back some cotton candy!"

"Wait!" Kevin gasped, finally catching up with the two girls. "Maybe this is a test? A Samurai never takes a day off!"

Mia rolled her eyes. "Kev, stop being so paranoid!" she said, stopping him from leaving. "I'm sure Jayden has a reasonable explanation as to why he stayed behind."

"If he had wanted us to stay," Mike nodded. "He would have said so!"

Emily and Terra nodded.

"I don't think Jayden will take a day off until the last Nighlok is defeated," Mia insisted.

"Mia's right Kevin.' Terra said joining the rest of the group. 'His aura was determined when we left. Let's just have fun today."

"OK," Kevin deflated, realizing they were right. "I'll stay for a while!"

Emily shook her head. "C'mon! The rides aren't gonna wait forever!" she giggled, grabbing Terra and Mia's hands and pulling them towards the roller-coaster.

**XxX**

"That was fun," Mia said as she sipped at the cool drink she had just bought. She and the others were crowded around a small plastic table eating corn dogs and ice cream, after their mad rush on the rides.

"I've never been out of the house much as a kid so this has become the greatest day of my life." Terra said biting into her cotton candy.

"Seriously? You told us you were kept away from regular stuff as a kid but kept away from amusement parks? That's crazy." Mike said in a shocked voice.

Terra nodded. "It's true. My parents were always super overprotective of me since I was born. The only real friend I had growing up was Zelda…but things are different now. I have you guys as friends." Terra smiled.

Terra suddenly stiffened. "We got trouble."

Perking up at the sound of screams, the five Samurai ranger exchanged looks, jumped to their feet and took off running towards the noise.

"Humans," the Nighlok sneered. "They're a waste of good space! Time to crank up the fun to a higher caliber!"

He aimed his weapon at a small group of people he had rounded up. However, when he fired, his blasts were deflected by Kevin and Mike who had arrived just in time.

"Leapin' Lizards," the Nighlok gasped. "Samurai rangers!"

"That's enough, dreadlock!" Mike shouted.

"You sayin' there is somethin' wrong with ma hair?" the Nighlok asked, shouldering his weapon.

"Yeah," Mike nodded. "It's so dreadful that it needs a trim!" He kicked off from the ground and slashed downwards, through the Nighlok - literally - with his Spin sword. "Huh - what?" he gasped, before taking several hits to the chest.

He hit the ground in front of the others.

"Mike!" Emily exclaimed.

"Pretty colors," the Nighlok said, as Emily, Terra and Mia run at him with their swords. "Did ya'll come down here to give me a warm welcome?"

Attacking with their Spin swords, the female trio had the same result as Mike, as their swords went straight through the Nighlok.

"This isn't good," Emily said.

"What do we do?" Mia asked.

"I don't know!" Terra said, before they were blasted backwards as the Nighlok opened fire on them.

"Mia! Terra!" Kevin shouted, kneeling beside them. "Emily! You guys OK?"

Terra shook her head. "That hurt!" she whimpered, pushing herself back up onto her feet. "Our swords aren't working! What do we do, Kevin?"

"Stay here," Kevin said. "Let me try!"

He run at the Nighlok, but got the same result as the others.

"We're in trouble, here!" Terra whined.

After getting back to his feet, Kevin turned to Mike, and the two of them jumped over the Nighlok and attacked from behind, leaving Mia, Terra and Emily to circle in from the front and sides.

"Prove this," the Nighlok said. "You guys ain't so hot, 'cause your swords have got no mojo!"

"There is nothing we can do!" Emily wailed as her spin sword sailed straight through the monster.

"What's this Nighlok made of?" Mia asked.

"Mostly red fur," Mike answered.

"And a seriously messed up aura." Terra added.

The Nighlok laughed and ducked aside, rolling across the pavement, and then getting back to his feet as he turned to face the five of them again. "I'll give you red fur," he said, blasting them again, resulting in them losing their swords. "Now that I've got your attention, there is some big news that I'll knock you flying..." he said, blasting them several more times.

Completely out of energy, the five rangers hit the ground one after another, as their Spin swords clattered to the ground behind them.

"Now that's a bit more like it," the Nighlok nodded, blowing the smoke from his laser. "So let's pretend you're all blades of grass, and guess who's gonna be the lawnmower."

He aimed his blaster at them again, as each one of the five rangers ducked down and covered their heads and faces with their arms; they each knew that with this final blast it would know them out for the count.

Terra raised her head at the aura that reached her senses.

"Jayden!" Kevin shouted, actually seeing him.

"Watch out!" Emily warned, but Jayden's sword had already sailed through the monster without even touching him.

Looking up in confusion, Jayden attacked several more times, each one sailing through the Nighlok as if he was nothing but thin air.

"Hey, what gives?" Jayden frowned, looking down at his sword.

"Aw man," Mike complained. "Even Jayden's sword won't work!"

"Yeah! It goes right through his body!" Emily nodded.

"You attack like a toothless 'gator," the Nighlok said, leveling his blaster with Jayden's stomach. "Check ya later!" he added, firing the attack.

Jayden flipped over backwards to avoid the attack, kicking the blaster out of the Nighlok's hands.

Seizing her spin sword, Terra rushed towards Jayden. "What do we do?" she asked. "None of our individual attacks phase him! And our swords are useless!"

"Let's use our Power disks and attack together," Jayden suggested.

The others nodded and loaded up their Spin swords.

"Hey, what you trying to pull now?" the Nighlok asked, turning back to the rangers.

Activating their power disks, the rangers attacked as one, sending the monster back a few steps and causing energy to ripple through him.

"Got him!" Jayden nodded.

"Oh, your rainbow rage just tickled my tummy," the Nighlok responded, firing openly at them.

Fearful gasps sounded as five out of six rangers ducked behind their leader, who summoned his secondary weapon to deflect the blasts.

"You can't faze me," the Nighlok said, walking forwards.

He fired again.

"This is serious!" Kevin yelled. "What are we gonna do?"

Reaching to his belt, Jayden pulled out the Beetle disk and held it up; he hesitated.

"Whoa," Mia gasped. "What is that? I've never seen that before!"

The Nighlok fired again, but the Fire smasher protected them from taking any direct hits.

"What? What is it?" Terra asked.

"Oh," the Nighlok groaned, as he started to dry out. "It feels like I ate cactus needles! Next time you won't be so lucky!" he warned, disappearing into a nearby gap.

The ranger sighed, whilst Jayden considered the Beetle disk. He could feel Terra's gaze on him, despite the fact that they were both wearing helmets, but he didn't dare turn to face her.

**XxX**

"Man," Mike complained as he circled the table and slouched on his stool beside Mia. "That monster was working some bad mojo..."

"I don't want to sound like that Nighlok," said Mia. "But our Spin swords and symbol power were..."

"Useless?" Terra supplied.

Mia nodded. "Yeah!" she agreed.

"It's scary to think about what he could have done to us," Kevin pondered as he circled the table and took his own seat beside Mia and Jayden.

Terra shuddered at the possibility of what would have happened had Jayden not arrived when he did. "It's a good thing you showed up when you did," she nodded at her friend.

"I for one," piped up Emily. "Would rather think about how we can beat him, not envision what would have happened to us if Jayden hadn't arrived or before he dried out!"

"Exactly, Emily," Ji nodded. "Fear is the enemy! If you believe in yourselves, you can win any battle. Confidence is what brings power!"

Mike shook his head. "You weren't there," he pointed out. "Our weapons couldn't touch him!"

"He's right," Terra agreed. "They went straight through him, as if... he wasn't even there himself! I mean, how can we beat him if we can't get near him?"

"That's not true," said Jayden, causing Terra to turn towards the sound of his voice. "Don't forget we did injure him!"

"Yeah, together," Kevin nodded. "But individually -"

"Then we're just going to raise the playing field and attack as a team. I'm working on mastering a new power," he added to the rest of the team as he showed them the orange disk from earlier.

Mia nodded. "So that's what you've been doing today?" she said, it was more of a statement than it was a question, but it still caught the other's attention and drew them in.

"What is it? Blind person in the room, remember?" Terra reminded them.

"A new disk," Kevin breathed.

"There are secret disks passed down from previous generations of Samurai," Ji informed them.

"Most have been lost in battle," added Jayden. "This may be the only one left. With this," he added, "we at least stand a chance of beating the Nighlok!' Jayden then sighed. 'The only downside to mastering the Beetle disk, Is that one needs _double_ the samurai power they already have!"

"_Twice_ as much power?" Mike asked, lifting his head from his hands. "Can you really handle that?"

"Thanks to Ji, I've been trained to believe that I can do anything I put my mind too," Jayden nodded.

"I hope you have the power to do so." Terra said as Jayden left the room.

**XxX**

In the middle of the night while everyone was sleeping, Zelda put her head up. The German shepherd got to her feet and walked out of her owners' room, sensing something was wrong. She made her way past the kitchen and into the outdoor training area. On the ground was Jayden. His sword dropped at his side, his eyes closed, and panting with exhaustion.

Zelda made her way over to him and rested her nose on his forehead. A small silver light shined when they made contact. Jayden's body relaxed and he drifted off to sleep. Stepping away from the red ranger, Zelda looked back at him one last time.

"Take care of my mistress, red ranger." Zelda spoke before she turned around and returned to Terra.

**XxX**

Terra woke up the next morning with Zelda licking at her face. In the background, she could hear the gap sensor going off. Terra quickly bolted out of bed and changed as fast as her blind state could take her, which only took a few minutes of trying to find where her jeans and glasses were. She grabbed on to her necklace before she ran out of the room. She sensed Jayden in the yard with Ji so she ran towards them.

"Jayden. The Nighlok's back." She heard Ji say. She saw his aura get up from the ground and make its way towards her.

"Are you sure you're up for this Jayden?" Terra asked following him.

Jayden nodded. "I'm sure. I can handle it." His aura faltered a bit, a sign to Terra that he wasn't 100% confident. Terra kept quiet as they ran to join the others.

**XxX**

"Flip and dip all you want!" said the Nighlok as four out of six rangers rushed at him. "But i'm sending all of you all down the river!" he slashed at Emily, Mia and Mike sending them spinning to the ground, as Kevin pushed off from the ground, but was blasted back by the Nighlok's blaster.

Pushing himself back to his feet, Kevin froze as the Nighlok leveled the blaster with his chest.

"There is no point in tryna' stand up, dude," the Nighlok drawled. "Because I'm a 'bout to knock you down for good!"

"Kevin!" Mia gasped as she tried to make it to her feet, only for her legs to buckle and she hit the pavement again.

"Hey ugly." Terra jumped in fully morphed and tried to slash at the Nighlok herself. After a few tries Mike joined her and Terra backed up as an arm was sent her way.

Emily sighed as she looked up to see Terra running towards her. Jayden was behind her, but he was more focused on the Nighlok than anything else. "Terra, you made it!" the Yellow ranger smiled, as her friend grabbed her shoulder.

"And just in time by the feel of it," Terra nodded. "Are you guys OK?"

"We are now," Kevin nodded. "Thanks for the save!"

Terra smiled. "No problem!" she said, glancing back at the Nighlok and Jayden. The red ranger had yet to attack, just stood, fire smasher in hand, as the Nighlok ranted at him.

"Come on, Jayden," Mike yelled. "Go for it!"

Jayden opened the clasp on his belt and reached for the Beetle disk that lay within; he paused in hesitation of his previous defeats, and glanced, subtly, in Terra's direction. She was on her knees beside Emily, supporting the Yellow ranger after the beaten she had taken from the Nighlok.

Seemingly catching Jayden's gaze, (more like sensing his aura watching her), Terra looked up and nodded once, indicating that she _knew_ that he could master the Beetle disk.

"Geeze, I've seen glaciers that move faster than you," said the Nighlok, levelling his blaster with Jayden.

"Jayden!" Emily and Kevin gasped.

"Smash him, Jay," Mike encouraged.

"Hey, poser," the Nighlok shouted, starting to get frustrated. "Is that all you've got?"

Jayden grabbed his sword and changed it to its smasher mode and loaded the Beetle disk and felt the energy go through him.

Jayden managed to control his smasher's next level of power. "Cannon blast mode!" he announced. "Hey, you guy," he called out to his team-mates, holding up his fire disk. "Lend me your power disks!"

The others nodded and run over, loading their own power disks into the new weapon behind Jayden's own disk.

"Sure..."

"... Hope..."

"... This..."

"... Helps..."

"…Us!"

They each said in turn.

"What you got there, boy?" the Nighlok inquired. "A rainbow pea shooter?"

"Six disk beetle cannon," Jayden commanded as the others knelt behind him.

"Useless pile of junk," the Nighlok hissed firing his own weapon. Jayden mimicked his actions and blasted him with the six powered-up disks. The energy blast ripped through the monster.

"Righteous!" Mike cheered high-fiving Terra as the Nighlok exploded.

"Yeah!" Mia nodded.

"We did it!" Emily applauded, bouncing happily up and down.

"Guys, hold up on the celebrating," Jayden warned them. "This Nighlok's about to get a lot bigger!"

Terra groaned as the monster returned. "Aw, man, why do they always come back for more?" she complained.

"Let's do it!" Jayden said, calling forth his Foldingzord. The others followed suit. "Lion Foldingzord!"

"Dragon Foldingzord!"

"Bear Foldingzord!"

"Ape Foldingzord!"

"Turtle Foldingzord!"

"Fox Foldingzord!"

"Mega Mode Power!" the six rangers commanded after tracing the 'super' sign over their zords. Kicking off from the ground, each ranger materialized inside the cockpit of their respective Zords, and combined together.

"Samurai Megazord, we are united!"

Raising the Katana blade, Jayden aimed it to strike the Nighlok, but just like the Spin swords, it went straight through.

"What?!" the Red ranger complained. "It didn't work!"

"Your sword still has no effect on me!" the Nighlok laughed, blasting them with his blaster, knocking five out of six rangers off of their podiums.

"We've gotta try something else!" Jayden said, as he managed to remain standing.

"There's no point fighting it," the Nighlok drawled. "You're all crusin' to a losin'!"

Staggering forward, Kevin turned to Jayden. "Now what?" he asked. "Any ideas?"

"Jayden," Terra gasped, slumping against her console as the Nighlok attacked again. "Try using the Beetle disk. It has to do something!"

Jayden nodded. "Terra's right," he agreed. "It's time to unleash the true power of this disk!"

He held up the orange beetle disk, before ejecting himself from the cockpit. He walked out onto the shoulder of the Megazord and called out to the Nighlok. He threw the disk into the air, activated his spin sword, and blasted the disk with furious flames.

Terra held her breath, as for a split second, nothing happened, then, out of nowhere, an orange beetle zord landed on the ground in front of the Samurai Megazord.

"There was a Beetle zord in there somewhere!" Emily smiled.

"Excellent!" Kevin approved.

"How cool!" Mia grinned.

"Now _that's_ what I'm talking about!" Mike laughed.

"I hope this has some good fire power." Terra hoped.

Jumping from the shoulder of the Megazord, Jayden landed on the head of the Beetle zord and disappeared inside. "Let's put this thing in drive and get too it!" he said, initiating the start-up drive by attaching the beetle disk to the console. "Beetle zord online! Go!"

"Don't think you can bug me with your roach coach contraption," the Nighlok said, firing his blaster at the Beetle as it lumbered forward, its head spinning around, but the blasts had no effect on the insect.

"Well guess what?" Jayden retorted. "Things are about to get a whole lot buggier for you, buddy!"

The jaw of the Beetle zord extended upwards, and caught around the Nighlok's leg, trapping him inside.

"Hey, quit pulling my leg!" the Nighlok shouted, looking down.

"This spin move will make you flip," said Jayden, and the Beetle's head rotated to the side, sending the Nighlok flying backwards.

Emily laughed. "Yeah! We got him!" she said.

"Alright!" Kevin nodded.

"Way to go!" Mia cheered.

Angry at the rangers, the Nighlok jumped back to his feet, and spun around to face them. "I'm bringing in the exterminators!" he said.

"Giant Moogers!" Mike groaned, as a small army of archers took a stand in front of them, blocking their access to the monsters.

"On the count of three," the Nighlok instructed. "One... Two..." before he could reach his final number, Jayden directed the Beetle zord to blast the Moogers with electrified energy, causing them to spark and explode.

Unfolding his mega blade from the console, Jayden returned to the Samurai Megazord with the others. "Now the real battle begins!" he said. "Samurai artillery!"

"Now this feels like fire power!" Terra said as she felt the aura of the Beetlezord on the Megazord.

"Let's see how he fairs against us now!" Mike grinned.

"Time to go for it!" he replaced his Samurai Megazord disk with the beetle one and powered up the new weapons. "Beetle Blaster Megazord, armed for battle!"

"Jayden, what's going on?" Mike asked.

"I'll explain later," Jayden nodded. "Focus!"

Seemingly aware that this was no longer a fight they could win, the Moogers stepped backwards in alarm.

"Don't back down!" the Nighlok scolded. "Get him!"

Readying their arrows, the Moogers let rip, but their attacks were shot out of the air, as blasts from the Megazords cannon's sliced through them, hitting the Moogers and causing them to explode.

"It doesn't matter how big they are," said Jayden. "They're still Moogers!"

"Now it's your turn," Terra added, turning back to the Nighlok.

"Haven't ya sussed it out?" the Nighlok growled. "Your sword's useless against me!"

As the Megazord placed their katana back on the Megazords belt, the monster opened fire, but before the blasts could hit, the Rangers retaliated with their own form of attack. The cannons ignited and tore through the Nighlok's body, causing him to spark dangerously and explode

**XxX**

Mia smiled as she walked through the amusement park with Mike and Kevin. It was the morning after the Nighlok's attack and the grand revealing of the Beetlezord; needless to say, despite the fact that their day off had been ruined, the rangers were grateful to have permission for another fun day at the park.

"I guess if Mentor says it's alright, and then who am I to argue?" Kevin smiled, earning himself a pat on the back from Mike and a smile from Mia.

"Who's gonna argue," Emily called as she and Terra ran towards them, "with cotton candy!"

Terra smiled as she passed Mike and Kevin a ball of fluffed up candy on a stick.

"This doesn't agree with my training diet," Kevin said, staring at the fluffy sugar as Jayden arrived, handing Terra her own treat. Normally, he wouldn't have given her any sugar, but he knew that she'd probably end up sharing with Emily if she didn't have her own.

"A little teeny, tiny bit of sugar is not gonna kill you," Terra giggled. "Besides, it's only for one day!"

Kevin considered her for a moment, before taking a chunk of cotton into his mouth.

"C'mon you stick in the mud!" Mike said, suddenly, grabbing Kevin around the shoulder and pulling him away from the group. "The rides are this way!"

"Gosh," Emily grinned, tugging Terra and Mia after the two. "My first roller-coaster!"

"Mine too!" Terra added as the girls were pulled along by Emily.

**Thanks again!**


	5. Sticks and Stones

**I'm so sorry this chapter took a while to post. I have ideas for new fanfictions and I've been writing out the details...oh have you met my friend Deadmanspuppet on deviantart? She's an amazing artist!**

**I don't own Power Rangers.**

Terra walked through the gates of the Shiba house, just returning from walking Zelda.

"You're going to have to tell them sometime Mistress." Zelda told her.

Terra looked down at her guide. "I will. I don't know when but I will…but _it's_ in the house somewhere, isn't it?" Terra asked.

The black German shepherd whined. "I feel it here, but I just don't know where…if Jayden reveals it, we're going to have to come clean."

Just before Terra could respond, a crash was heard from inside the house. Zelda guided Terra into the house. "What happened?" Terra asked worried.

**XxX**

"You doing ok?" Terra later asked as she sat with Emily in the kitchen.

"I'm fine." Emily replied. She took a few sips from her water before tilting her head back and gargling the water.

"You ok?" Mike asked suddenly.

Startled, Emily turned around and spat the water out right into his face.

"Oh no!" Emily cried, frantically looking around for a towel.

"Guessing from that gasp something happened am I right?" Terra asked as Zelda grabbed a towel in her mouth and gave it to Emily.

"I'm _so _sorry Mike…" Emily started.

"You don't always have to apologize for everything," Mike interrupted her.

"I thought you were supposed to be taking a bath," Mike commented, dabbing away the excess water from his face.

"I was, but I felt bad about everything, and then I came in here to offer Terra in the kitchen." Emily replied, trying to offer a smile.

Terra sighed. "If you're blind and you tell someone what you're doing, they're going to be all over you." Terra commented as she set the bowl of dog food down for Zelda, which the dog ate happily.

"Anyway, everyone pitched in a cleaned up," Mike commented. "Besides, you were just trying to help. Thanks."

"You're welcome…I guess," Emily commented, twisting the dish rag in her hand. She let out a heavy sigh, leaning up against the counter next to the stove. "I just make everything worse." She looked over at Mike as he stood in front of her. "I wish I was more like Mia." She smiled as she thought of her best friend. "She's beautiful, she's graceful, she's smart, she can cook—"

"Uh, yyeahhh, I'm not too sure about the cooking part," Mike said, trying to get Emily to laugh.

"Or I wish I could be like you Terra-" Emily added.

"You would want to be blind? Well let me tell you sister, it's harder than you think." Terra interrupted. That caused Emily to smile a bit.

"You're beautiful, positive, smart, kind, and you're also brave for going out there to fight." Shestarted to twist the dish rang in her hands again. "But, every time I try to do something nice or good, I always mess things up. I can't do anything right. I'm hopeless."

"Emily, I'm being serious, it's not good to talk about yourself like that," Mike said with a smile. He gently hit her on the arm. "Give yourself a break. And you're not supposed to be like Mia or Terra. You're supposed to be like yourself. And besides, I like you this way."

Emily smiled. "Thanks Mike."

"No problem."

"I like the way you are too Emily. Besides, being me is harder than you think." Mike and Emily laughed at Terra's comment.

The three of them jumped as the Gap Sensor went off. They hurried out of the kitchen and over to the lounge area, where they found everyone else, crowded around the map on the table.

"Man, these Nighloks don't know when to quit," Mike commented, looking down at the yellow pulsating dot on the map. "Where's this one?"

"In the city," Jayden replied, jabbing his finger at the spot on the map. "Near town hall. Let's go."

The Power Rangers rushed out of the house, morphing as they did so. They rushed to get downtown as fast as they could before the Nighlok could do any real damage and got there just in time to see the Nighlok, Negatron, scare off an older man.

"Surprise!" Jayden shouted as he jumped into the air, swinging his sword down from high over his head. He successfully landed a blow onto Negatron's shoulder, causing him to drop to the ground. The Nighlok groaned in pain and frustration before quickly getting back up to his feet.

"Samurai Rangers?" Negatron asked, glancing at Jayden in front of him before turning to see the other Rangers run up behind him. "What are you doing here? I've been saying all the wrong things, right!"

"Talking smack about people is not cool," Mike cried before rushing forward. He suddenly skidded to a stop, stumbling back in surprise as the Nighlok moved quickly to get into his face.

"I know something about _you_," Negatron declared. "Your bike had training wheels until you were ten!"

"What?" Mike gasped, staring at the Nighlok in shock. Before he could move a muscle, a powerful force slammed into his stomach, knocking him off his feet. He flew high up into the air, and would've been knocked a long ways off if he didn't slam into the tall building behind him.

"Oh no!" Emily gasped, hurrying over to the fallen Green Ranger. "Mike, are you ok?"

"What did you say to him?" Mia demanded as she and Kevin turned to face the Nighlok, tight grips on their swords. The Nighlok ignored her as he then moved over to Kevin.

"And _you _Blue Ranger!" he shouted into Kevin's face. "You're just boorring!" Kevin gasped in shock seconds before, he too, was knocked off his feet by a powerful force.

"Kevin!" Mia called after him, wincing as he slammed hard into the building that Mike hit, but higher up. She turned back to the Nighlok and started swinging her sword at him.

"Your turn," Negatron taunted Mia as he easily dodged all of her attacks. "Lousy cook!"

Mia paused in her next attack, letting out a shocked "What?" before she was knocked away as well. Terra jumped up from Mike's side.

"I don't get how he's sending everyone flying," Emily cried, shaking her head. "All he's doing is saying mean things."

"Keep your guard up," Jayden replied sliding his Fire Power Disc onto the end of his sword. "This one's tricky."

"Come on," Negatron said with an easy going laugh. "What tricks? I'm just telling the truth! My motto is: 'If the truth hurts, excellent!'"

"You're going to be the one in pain," Terra replied as she ran towards the aura of Negatron.

"At least I'm not a burden to your precious team!" Terra's blind eyes widened in shock before she was blasted away herself. Jayden ran towards Negatron next.

"You're a red faced liar liar pants on fire," Negatron taunted him. Behind his helmet, Jayden's eyes narrowed into a glare, not even phased by the comment. "You've got a secret." Jayden's eyes widened in shock before he was blasted back as well, leaving Emily by herself.

"Jayden!" Emily cried in despair. Hearing Emily cry for help, Terra, who was still weakened from the attack, stood up and joined Emily.

"Back again? No matter, you'll be back down soon with what I have to say." Negatron laughed, pointing at finger at Terra.

"You got this Emily." Terra said. "I may have been down but I'm not out."

Emily let out a breath of air. "Your words won't phase me," she declared, turning to face the Nighlok, her hands curling into fists at her side. "And Jayden's got nothing to hide. You're just a mean mouthed monster spouting nothing but nonsense!"

The girls then charged forward, swinging their sword at the Nighlok.

"Nonsense?" Negatron asked, laughing a little bit as he danced out of the way of each attack. "If my nonsense weren't true, they wouldn't hurt like they do." He wagged his finger at her as she raced forward. "Here's a word that'll send you flying: airhead!"

"Hyah!" Emily shouted, successfully landing a blow to the Nighlok's chest, knocking him off his feet.

Terra took the chance to land another hit on Negatron as the nighlok got up again.

Negatron looked towards Terra again. "This will keep you down for good; you will never be a real samurai ranger!" Terra was then knocked back again.

"Why can't he hurt Emily?" Mike asked, pushing himself up off the ground. He groaned grabbing for his chest as it burned with every breath he took.

"Ah, this will do the trick," the Nighlok rubbed his hands together in anticipation as Emily spun the black disc that sat around the handle of her sword.

"Earth Slicer!" she called out as her sword transformed into her yellow weapon. "Take that!" She threw her weapon at him, smiling as it spun back and forth, hitting the Nighlok at each pass.

"Ugh, I cut people down, not you!" Negatron cried before he was knocked off his feet with a low hit to his legs. "What is your _deal_?' He got up and looked over at the vents he was standing near. "I guess I'll have to go and vent to someone else." He glared over at the Yellow Ranger once more before sliding through the vents and back to the underworld.

"Yeah! Go ahead and run, you loud mouth," she taunted, breathing heavily. "I have a feeling we haven't heard the last from that creep."

**XxX**

The Rangers made it back to the house, moving slowly due to their injuries and how tired they were. Jayden explained everything to Mentor Ji as soon as they got back, and they were all now sitting in the living room, listening intently to what he had to say. Terra was sitting a bit away from the others with Zelda by her side.

"That Nighlok is a bully," Ji stated as he paced around the room. "As you all know, that Nighlok likes to hurt people's feelings. He channels mental pain and turns it into physical pain."

"But, how could he figure all that out, Ji?" Terra asked, turning to face him. "I mean, these are our secrets that we don't tell anybody."

"Regretfully, I do not have an answer to that, Terra," Ji replied with a frown. Terra gave a short nod in reply. It looked as if she wanted to press more into the subject but decided not to in the end.

"He caught me off guard," Mia suddenly stated as she looked around at everybody. "It won't happen again."

"Listen, I may have had training wheels…but I didn't need 'em," Mike said as he picked at the fray on his pants. He scratched at the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"And, I'm a good cook, right?" Mia asked, looking around at all of her friends. There was silence in the room as they all slowly looked at each other around the room before nodding and responding, "Yeah" at different times. She smiled, pleased with the answer.

"Am I…_boring_ to you guys?" Kevin asked after another moment of silence.

"You're extremely discipline and orderly Kevin," Jayden reassured the teenager in blue. "It's a great quality for a samurai."

"Yeah, you're right, it is," Kevin said with a smile, proud of himself.

"Am I really a samurai? Or am I just a burden to you guys and the team?" Terra asked as she pet the top of her dog's head.

"Don't even think that Terra." Jayden said placing a hand on the girls shoulder. "You're a real member of the team, blind or not." Terra smiled.

"Thanks Jayden." She answered him.

"Emily was the only one that wasn't affected," Mike suddenly spoke up. "That Nighlok was able to hurt us. Why didn't it affect her?"

Emily bit her lower lip, twisting her hands in her lap.

"Perhaps Emily has some special power," Ji suggested, giving the girl a smile. She laughed a little bit at the absurd suggestion.

"It's nothing great like that," she promised, briefly glancing up at him. "I was teased and called names as a kid; it made me sad. But my sister told me just to pretend that the person teasing me hadn't said anything at all. And it really worked. So when the Nighlok said those things to me, it was like he didn't even say them."

"Then why are you always putting yourself down?" Mike asked. He hadn't taken eyes off her since she had explained how she wasn't affected by the Nighlok. "It makes no sense. Unless that's what you really think about yourself."

Emily's smile faded all together as she stared at him. His comment hurt her, but it also hit the nail on the head. Sometimes she really did feel like she was useless, like she couldn't do anything right. But, it hurt even more to hear someone else say it to her.

"Well…no…but," Emily stammered, searching for an answer. She hated the way everybody was looking at her, and Kevin's scolding, "Mike" didn't help matters much either. "I'm sorry…I…" The tension rose rapidly and she jumped to her feet and hurried out of the room. Mike stared after her, a confused look on his face.

"_Mike_," Mia said in a scolding tone, much like Kevin. "The Nighlok can't hurt her, but _you_ can." Terra and Zelda than got up and followed Emily out of the room.

"Oh, man," Mike groaned, shaking his head. As soon as the words left his mouth and he saw the look on her face, he knew he had said something really bad and that she was genuinely hurt that he said it in the first place. Especially after their conversation earlier that morning. "I'm going to go find Emily and apologize," Mike announced as he slid past Mia.

**XxX**

As soon as he headed towards the kitchen, he heard a noise. It was kind of high pitched and was beautiful and he quickly recognized it as music. He followed the sound to the backdoor and sighed when he spotted Emily sitting on one of the stone benches with Terra and Zelda by her side. Emily's back was to him so she couldn't tell he was there. Terra turned her head towards Mike's aura and motioned to apologize.

Mike let out a sigh and slowly made his way across the lawn and over to Emily. She stopped playing as he got a few feet away from her and turned around to look at him.

"Hey, Emily," he greeted, wiping his sweat palms on his pants. "Listen. I, uh, I said too much back there." He jerked his thumb towards the house. "It wasn't cool and I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Emily replied, getting to her feet, making sure she was still holding onto her flute. "You were right." Mike didn't say anything because he was so confused. "You know, I used to cry all the time. I wasn't good at school, I couldn't do anything right. I was picked on all the time."

"When Serena would play her flute it made me feel better. When I heard it, I forgot about being sad. But then she got sick. When it was time for me to take her place as a Samurai Ranger, she was the one crying. That's when I told myself, 'You can't cry.' I needed to be strong for my sister's sake."

"I guess filling in my sister's shoes has brought back some of my insecurities," Emily explained as she turned around to talk to Mike. "How can I expect others to stop putting me down if I can't do it myself?" She sighed and dropped her gaze to her feet. "I'm sorry."

"Emily, _stop_ being sorry," Mike commented, stepping over to her. "You've got to stop being sorry for yourself. It's _my _fault." It was his turn to turn away from her. "Here I am trying to be stronger than Jayden; then I lose to you. You keep calling yourself insecure, so what does that make me?"

He shook his head, clearing the thought and let out a heavy sigh. "It was jerky when I was so hard on you," he added, giving her an apologetic look. Emily's lips twitched into a shadow of a smile.

Zelda made her way towards Mike and nudged him forward, as if saying "hug it out".

Mike's Samurai went off and he quickly pulled it from his coat pocket, holding it up to his ear, he put it back just as quickly. "Uh oh, Nighlok alert."

He moved to head out of the house, but Emily grabbed his arm, stopping him. He gave her a questioning look and she smiled. "You're not afraid to be yourself," Emily said, answering his question from before. "I admire that. And you'll get stronger with the sword, I know it."

"Thanks, Em," Mike grinned.

"No problem," Emily replied with a small smirk, answering the same way he did before hand. They shared a smile before hurrying back into the house, Terra following at a slower pace.

"Ah love." She smiled.

**XxX**

Negatron laughed to himself as he walked up behind two women, putting numerous bags of clothes into the trunk of their car.

"Oh, that is a _great _mall, we got so many good deals," the blonde haired woman said as she went to the shopping cart to grab more bags.

"Tomorrow we'll shop for shoes and save even more money," her brunette friends said as she placed her bags in the trunk of the car.

"Save more money?" Negatron asked in a sinister voice, getting the women's attention. They stopped what they were doing, frozen in shock. "You shopaholics could empty a mall and _still _not be happy." The two women screamed as they were knocked off their feat, landing in the trunk of their car. Negatron laughed in pleasure. "Oh yeah, still got it."

"Stop right there!"

"Huh?" Negatron asked, turning around. He sighed, rolling his eyes when he saw the Power Rangers standing on the stairs, overlooking him.

"Anyone ever tell you, you're a bully?" Mia asked, a look of anger on her face.

"Yup, nicest thing anyone's ever said about me," Negatron replied with a proud smile, thumping himself on the chest.

"Samuraizer!" the Power Rangers shouted in unison, pulling out their morphers. "Go go Samurai!" They drew their kanji in the air in front of them. "Ha! Samurai Ranger, ready. Rangers Together, Samurai Forever."

"More like heartbroken forever," Negatron taunted. "I know secrets about each and every one of you and I'm really going to let you have it."

"You should never underestimate a Samurai," Mia called down to him, her free hand curling into a fist. "Your sneak trick won't work on us again."

"Yeah," Kevin agreed, stepping forward. "We're on to you. We're ready for whatever you throw at us."

Negatron rushed forward, standing on the step below him. "Mentor's little pet." He grinned in triumph as Kevin fell for his ploy once again, being knocked off his feet. He jumped back down the stairs. "Oh yeah."

"Kevin!" Mike called over to his friend. "Don't let him get to you!"

"This isn't good," Jayden stated, putting a hand to his forehead.

"Let's find the mute button on this guy," Mia commented, pointing over at the Nighlok with her sword.

"Go away, weaklings!" Negatron shouted, moving his gaze over to Emily. "My business is with the Yellow Ranger."

Emily seemed shocked herself as she asked, "Who me?"

"My Moogers will keep you busy!" Negatron promised as he spread his arms out to the side, hailing his henchmen. The Moogers let out a war cry before charging forward, attacking the Rangers.

"Fire Smasher," Jayden called his Spin Sword turning into his signature weapon. He raced towards a group of Moogers, swinging his weapon at them. He held it flat down, knocking three or four Moogers away from him with every swing of the Fire Smasher. "When it comes to battling Moogers, you guys just don't cut it."

"Sky Fan!" Mia called out, her sword turning into a decent sized, pink fan and white fan. She jumped forward, spinning once, before swinging her fan at the Moogers, sending out a gust of air as she went. "Join my fanclub. No autographs please."

"Hydro Bow!" Kevin's sword turned into a large blue and white outlined bow in his hands. "Now it's my turn to bring it!" He jumped high off a high ledge, above the Moogers. He pulled back on the bow before letting the arrows fly, smiling in triumph as they hit their targets, hitting the Moogers dead on.

"Snow Hammer" Terra called out as her sword turned into a silver, black, and white hammer. She turned around and hit a Mooger in the chest, turning it into ice before she smashed the same spot again causing the Mooger to fall. "Nothing better than feeling the snow under your feet…oh wait, that's you Moogers!"

"Forest Spear!" Mike gripped his newly transformed spear in his hands. He spun in a circle, attacking each Mooger, before swinging the weapon upwards, cutting across the chest of another Mooger. "How many of these fish faces do you need to take me on? Doesn't matter, I'll beat you all."

"Your turn, Mean Mouth," Emily shouted, charging forward, swinging her sword at the NIghlok. She growled in frustration as he dodged each of her attacks.

"Dummy! Klutz! Cry baby!" Negatron shouted at Emily, trying to get under her skin.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me," Emily recited, gritting her teeth before swinging her sword at him again, slicing across his front. "Now, shut it, creep!"

"You can't ignore my insults forever," Negatron seethed with anger as he got back up to his feet. "I'll find a way to get you." He pointed a menacing finger at her as she rushed forward again. "Loser!"

"Your words can't hurt me!" Emily declared, running as fast as she could. The Nighlok groaned as he stumbled back with each hit he got to his body.

"Silly girl!" Negatron growled. "You'll never be as good as your sister." Emily paused for a moment, taking in what he had said. "Ooh, gotcha!"

She shook her head, reminding herself what she was doing and went to attack the Nighlok again. She grunted in pain as the Nighlok kicked her in the chest before wrapping his arms around her sword, stopping her from making another move. He then spotted Mike running towards him.

"Hey, Green Bean, you better back off or I'll let some zingers fly that'll _really_ tear you up," he threatened. But Mike didn't stop running towards them.

"Get back, Emily!" Mike shouted, holding his spear out in front of him. "I need to make my _point_!" His spear started to glow a bright green. "Forest Spear; Leaf Storm!"

He swung his spear around before he laid it horizontally on his back, arms wrapped around it, as he started to spin. Leaves swirled around him in a fast vortex, before he swung his spear forward. Emily quickly ducked out of the way and all of the leaves slammed into the Nighlok. He then jumped behind the Nighlok, grabbing his arms to pin them by his sides.

"Those leaves were a bush league move, ya split pea punk," Negatron growled. Mike ignored his jab.

"Quick! Now!" he shouted, looking over at Emily.

"With pleasure," she replied, smiling. She lowered her sword grabbing her Samuraizer to draw her yellow kanji in the air. "Symbol Power; Stone!" Stones appeared in the air before Emily before they went flying towards the Nighlok.

"This should shut your pie hole," Mike commented as the rocks slammed into the Nighlok's mouth, stopping him from talking. He laughed as he quickly moved away from him and over to Emily. "Now we're rockin'."

"Yep," Emily agreed, enthusiastically slapping Mike a high five. She then turned around to face the Nighlok. "I've got nothing nice to say to you, so let's call it a day." Emily pulled her Yellow Ape Disc out of its holder and slid it onto the end of her sword, spinning it. "Spin Sword, Earth Symbol Strike."

With her sword, she drew her symbol in the air with the yellow energy that surrounded her sword. One the final strike, the energy shot forward, slamming into the Nighlok, causing him to groan in pain as he was knocked off his feet, landing flat on his stomach. Emily smiled in triumph as her friends hurried over to her and Mike,

"Yeah," Mike cheered as he put his arm around her shoulders. "Nice one."

"Jayden," Emily gasped, spotting her leader beside her.

"I'll take it from here," he promised, attaching the Beetle Disc to his Fire Smasher, transforming it into the Beetle Canon. "Lock and load." He placed his Red Lion Disc into the slot for the six discs, and his friends followed suit. "Six Disc Beetle Canon."

"No, stop!" Negatron tried to choke out around the stones in his mouth.

"Not this time, Nighlok!" Jayden replied, firing off the six discs. "Canon Blast." The stones shot out of Negatron's mouth as the attack slammed into his stomach. He let out a loud scream, exploding in a large ball of fire.

"Yeah, alright!" Mike cried, jumping to his feet. He turned to Emily who was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, and put a hand to the top of her head. "Emily, you really did it!"

"Thanks," Emily beamed behind her helmet as she took his hand in both of hers, holding onto it tightly. "You helped me through it."

"You lame brain, louses!" Negatron shouted as he grew bigger. "You've just turned me into a mega monster."

"Well, we're just going to have to go mega as well," Terra commented, sliding her sword back into its sheath as she grabbed her Samuraizer.

"Ape Foldingzord!"

"Bear Foldingzord!"

"Dragon Foldingzord!"

"Turtle Foldingzord!"

"Fox Foldingzord!"

"Lion Foldingzord!"

"Mega Mode Power! Zords combine!"

"Samurai Megazord, we are united!" Jayden said as the Megazord pulled out its sword from its sheath.

"Three Eyed Zapazoid," Negatron called out as he turned around, showing the three large eyes on the Nighlok's back. Bright purple lighting shot out of his back and slammed into the Megazord, coursing through its systems. The Megazord dropped the sword and shield that was in its hands.

"We'd better divide and conquer," Emily cried, pushing forward on her sword, causing the shoulder piece of the Megazord to fold up into a triangle with her symbol on it.

"How about I disarm, ya?" Negatron asked, charging forward, swinging down his sword. Emily's part of the Megazord disconnected from the Samurai Megazord, making Negatron miss his attack.

"Nice one, Em," Mike gave Emily a thumbs up before kicking his leg forward. "Kickin' it!" The right left of the Megazord shot forward, kicking Negatron away from the zord.

"Mike, you up for a combo kick?" Emily asked, turning to look at the Ranger in Green.

"You know it! Sounds good," Mike replied, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. "Let's go!"

Emily's Ape Foldingzord shot down towards the Megazord, bouncing off its chest, before Mike's Bear Foldingzord leg kicked it back towards the Nighlok. Negatron quickly brought up his sword, holding it straight up in front of him, blocking the attack.

"Hey, get out of my face!" he shouted as the Ape Foldingzord continued to spin in front of him, pushing against his sword. He let out a scream as it knocked his sword away from him and hit him in the face. "Why you!"

"I'm back," Emily announced as the zord reconnected to the rest of the Samurai Megazord. "Ready, Jayden?"

"He was born ready," Mike replied for his leader.

"Better take this alone," Jayden replied as he pulled out the Beetle Disc, stepping out onto the shoulder of the Samurai Megazord. He threw the disc into the sky, hailing the zord. Fire shot out of his sword and surrounded the disc, creating the Beetlezord before Jayden jumped into the cockpit.

"Stop bugging me!" Negatron shouted.

"Samurai Artillery." The helmet on the Samurai Megazord was removed before the Beetlezord moved to sit on its head, acting as a new helmet. Its legs disconnected and attacked itself to the arms of the Megazord.

"What a dumb hat," Negatron shouted over at the Power Rangers. "What were you _thinking_?"

"What do you think of _this_?" Jayden replied as energy shot out of the canons on the beetle helmet, hitting the Nighlok in the chest and head. "Time to end this."

The Samurai Megazord picked up the fallen sword and shield and stepped forward, slashing at Negatron with each step it took. "I'm not afraid of you," Negatron said as he tried to evade each attack. "You overgrown hunk of tin!"

"Let's add injury to this Nighlok's insults," Jayden announced as the Megazord dropped to one knee. The two parts of the helmet jutting out of the sides of the beetle helmet closed together in front of the Megazord's face. All of the Rangers pulled their Mega Blades out of its holsters, flipping them around, pulling out the small hook at the end, unfolding the sword and releasing the pushed in tips. "Rotating Beetle Blaster!"

"Hey, are you trying to put a spin on the mean things I told ya?" Negatron asked, watching as the pincers on the Beetlezord rotated, gathering energy as it spun faster and faster.

"Beetle Canon Strike!" The Power Rangers, swung down their swords, releasing the orange, yellow, and gold ball of energy. It shot across the sky, slamming into the Nighlok's chest. "Ugh!"

"Yikes!" Negatron shouted as the ball of energy slammed into his stomach before passing through him. "My insults have backfired!" He fell back towards the ground, exploding in a ball of fire.

"Samurai Rangers, victory is ours!" Jayden said as he swung his sword down in triumph.

"We did it!" Emily cheered. "We—" She trailed off as she fainted, dropping onto the floor of the Megazord.

"Emily! Are you ok?" Mike asked, immediately dropping to Emily's side. "Emily!" He grabbed onto her shoulders, pulling her into a seated position, propping her up with his legs. "Come on, Emily, wake up. You did it! Wake up."

**XxX**

"Emily said she was fine, but I guess the NIghlok's words hurt her after all," Mia commented, sliding her hands into her jeans pockets as the teens walked through the park on the way to the Shiba house.

"That's natural," Terra commented. "Everybody does it. People say mean things to you, and you put up a front, saying you're ok, but as soon as you're by yourself you start to cry or you just repeat the words in your head over and over again." She lowered her head towards the ground. "They say words can't hurt you, but they really can."

"She hid it well," Jayden added. "Everybody has things that they don't want to hear."

"She was incredible," Mike said with a smile. "The way she fought off that Nighlok _rocked_!" He paused to shifter her weight on his back as he continued walking. "Girl's got guts."

"Her sister would be proud," Mia commented. "What do you think, Kevin?"

"I didn't know she had that much power in her," Kevin commented. "I hope we get to see a whole lot more of it. Either way, she's proven to be a great addition to the team."

"You think she'd wake up by now though," Jayden commented, glancing over at her. "She's never knocked out for this long."

"She's never fallen unconscious before," Mia defended her friends. "She deserves all the rest she can get."

Zelda suddenly barked twice, signaling that she heard something.

"What is it girl?" Terra said bending down to her dogs' height.

Everybody stopped walking, straining to hear what Zelda heard. Each ranger smiled as they heard the sound of an ice cream truck off in the distance, getting closer and louder.

Terra smiled. "Good girl." She said rubbing her dogs head.

"That's the sound I could never forget," Mia said with a wide smile. "Ice cream trucks are my favorite."

"Either way," Mike replied. "It sounds better than the Gap Sensor."

"Did somebody say ice cream?" Emily asked with a wide smile as she lifted herself off of Mike's back.

"You're awake?" Mike asked, turning to look at her.

Terra laughed, looking over at her. "How're you feeling Emily?"

"Well, I'd feel a whole lot better with ice cream," Emily replied in a sing song voice, causing her friends to laugh.

"We gotta catch up with that truck," Kevin cried, starting to run towards the stairs in front of him. "Come on, guys!"

"Last one there has to buy ice cream for everyone!" Terra announced as she hurried after him.

"Hurry up, Mike! Go catch up with it," Emily shouted, using the heels of her feet to hit Mike in the sides as everyone started running.

"Ow! OW! Emily, I'm not a horse," Mike laughed as the group of friends ran, shouting and waving their hands for the driver to stop the ice cream truck.

**I hope to have the next chapter up by new years eve...lets hope i can do it on time. **


	6. A Fish out of Water

**I know this chapter took a while to update, I'm working on a project with a friend of mine.**

**I don't own Power Rangers.**

Kevin sat down on an ottoman that morning, and rubbed his hands together in anticipation. He smiled at the milk, oatmeal, raisins, and dried cranberries that sat in glass containers before him.

He lifted the spoon of dried oatmeal and started scooping it into his bowl. He quickly added in the raisins and dried cranberries as well. But, he made sure he had just the right amount of everything, so to make his breakfast as balanced as he possibly could.

Jayden slowed down his chewing as he watched Kevin, his eyebrows knitting together. Mike was also watching the teenager in blue, making a face before looking towards Emily. The three of them just watched as Kevin prepared his breakfast. Terra put the bowl of dog food on the floor for Zelda and sat and joined the others.

As if sensing there was someone watching him, Kevin slowly stopped what he was doing and looked around at everybody. "What?"

"What are you doing?" Mike demanded with a small eye roll. "Just _eat_ already." He sighed, shaking his head slightly.

"There's a right way to do everything within the Samurai Code," Kevin commented, puffing out his chest, proud of himself.

"Wow, you're so wound up, I'm surprised you can digest your food," Mike commented.

Kevin just shrugged.

"I just came up with a new recipe," Mia announced her arrival as she walked into the room, holding onto a covered plate. She had an excited smile on her face as her friends stopped what they were doing and gave her their full attention. "Everyone loves peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, right?"

"Yeah...And can someone guide my hand to where the box of cereal is?" Terra asked. Jayden picked up her hand and led it towards the box.

"Anyway, I know we all love peanut butter and jelly, so for breakfast, what could be better than a PB&J omelet?" Mia asked, removing the cover that sat atop of the round tray.

A plate with slightly burned brown and purple….glob sat on a glass plate. As they all looked at the concoction on the plate, their eyes widened in shock and disgust...except Terra. She had no idea what the others were looking at.

"Darn," Mike was the first to find his voice, rubbing his stomach. "I'm stuffed, I just ate." He gave a quick, apologetic, smile when he saw Mia's pleased smile.

"Uh, yeah, me too," Emily quickly added. She placed a comforting hand on Mia's shoulder. "Maybe next time. I'm sure it's really good."

"Rain check?" Mike added.

Mia turned towards Kevin.

Kevin's lower lip trembled as he tried to think of an excuse as to why he couldn't eat Mia's cooking. He looked around, seeing the smug look on Mike's face, before he quickly started dumping everything that sat in front of him into his bowl. He quickly poured in the milk before grabbing his spoon, shoveling a big bite into his mouth.

"Precision and discipline, huh?" Mike asked, his smug look getting even wider.

"Shut up," Kevin commented around his filled mouth.

Jayden laughed a little bit, catching Mia's attention. He motioned to the bowl in his hands, shrugging, before continuing to eat his cereal. Mia gave him a small smile in understanding.

"Terra?" Mia asked, turning to the black haired girl.

Terra put her head up in surprise. Zelda then barked and whined at her masters' feet, signaling she wanted to go outside.

"Maybe next time, Mia," Terra suggested, giving her a small smile before leaving with Zelda after grabbing a few strawberries.

"Well, if you're sure," Mia said, an uncertain look on her face. Everyone quickly gave her nods.

"Everyone! I have excellent news," Mentor Ji announced, hurrying into the room. "The missing swordfish zord has been spotted at Limitor Beach." Terra and Zelda stopped to listen.

Jayden immediately looked up from his bowl of cereal and over towards Ji.

"A swordfish?" Mia asked, not sure if she heard her mentor right.

"A zord that went missing in action years ago," Ji explained, nodding towards her. "If we don't catch it now, who knows when we'll get another chance."

No one had the chance to question the mentor question as the Gap Sensor went off at that precise moment. "A Nighlok attack," Ji commented.

Jayden got to his feet, a thoughtful look on his face. "Kevin!"

"Yes?" Kevin asked, getting to his feet, facing Jayden.

"We'll take care of the Nighlok, but I want _you _to go and catch that swordfish zord," Jayden replied. "Are you up for a solo mission."

Kevin fought hard to keep the pleased smile that was inching its way onto his face, off. He gave a short nod, and his excitement got the better of him. "Up for it? I've been waiting my _whole life_ for it!"

"Good," Jayden said with a nod. "With your mastery of symbol power over water, I'm confident you'll capture that zord."

"I won't let you down," Kevin said with a smile, turning to head out of room.

"Hey," Terra said, grabbing his arm, stopping him from leaving. "I heard it's supposed to be really hot out there today, don't overdo it."

"I'll be careful," Kevin said with a nod.

"Here, you're going to need this disc," Ji said as he offered Kevin a white power disc.

Kevin took the ridged disc in his hand, nodding.

Mentor Ji quickly moved the bowls and containers off the table before pressing his hand to it, pulling up the map of the city. His eyes quickly located the pulsing yellow dot and he pressed his hand to it, getting a closer look to where the Nighlok was.

"It's at the parking garage on Crescent Street," Mike quickly read off.

"Let's go," Jayden said, looking at Mia, Emily, Terra, and Mike before leading the charge out of the room.

"Be careful, Rangers," Ji called after them.

**XxX**

The Power Rangers ran off the grounds of the Shiba House and through town before they made it to the parking garage the Nighlok was at. They looked around the dark, damp area, searching for the Nighlok, but spotted a man rolling on the ground instead.

"Oh no, I hope he's ok," Emily cried, putting her hands over her mouth before racing over to his side. "Are you alright?" She put her hands on his shoulder, gently rolling him over onto his back. The man groaned in reply.

"He can barely move," Mike commented.

Jayden looked around, smelling the air. "What's that smell?" he asked, making a face.

"Smells like rotten fish and a dumpster had children." Terra commented.

"Hey, are you saying I've got a certain air about me?" The Power Rangers gasped as they saw a green and red Nighlok walking towards them.

"Samuraizer!" Jayden shouted, grabbing his morpher, thrusting it into the air in front of him.

"Go go Samurai," the five Power Rangers shouted before drawing their symbols in the air. "Ha!"

"Let's get him," Jayden called out as they tightly gripped their swords, seconds before charging towards the Nighlok.

"Once you've sniffed my funky smell," the Nighlok said as he blocked every swing of the sword the Power Rangers aimed at him. He laughed. "You'll say I'm a knock out." He kicked Mike in the chest, easily knocking him over onto his back.

Mike hurried back onto his feet, grabbing his green power disc, sliding it onto the hilt of the sword. He gritted his teeth as he spun the disc. "Spin Sword; Forest Spear!" Mike gripped his newly formed spear and charged at the Nighlok, swinging it back and forth, ducking under the Nighlok's leg, as he tried to land a blow on him.

"One whiff of my breath and it'll leave you feeling in the dumps," Yamiror said with a laugh as he continued to block each and every attack Mike threw at him.

"No thanks, I'll pass," Mike commented, struggling to move his spear as Yamiror pinned it to the ground. He gasped as he suddenly got up in Mike's face, glaring at him.

"Oh, but I insist," he replied before letting out a big breath of air, sending a puff of green smoke into Mike's face. Mike started coughing and choking on the bad breath.

"Ugh, what've you been doing? Gargling garbage?" he asked, seconds before the Nighlok kicked him hard in the chest.

He landed on his back, but rolled to his feet. His chest burned as he breathed in and out. He put a hand to his chest, wheezing for a big lungful of air. Grunting in pain, he de-morphed and fell hard onto his side.

"Mike!" Emily gasped, watching him fall to the ground. She quickly rushed over to his side, rolling him onto his back. "Mike, are you ok?" Mia was quickly by her side, checking on him.

She waved a hand over his face as Jayden and Terra also rushed over to check on their fallen friend. "That stink immobilized him," Mia said to Jayden as he looked towards her for an explanation.

"Come on, Stink Pod!" Jayden shouted while running towards the nighlok, swinging his sword down at the Nighlok. Yamiror blocked each of Jayden's attacks, with the small blade he held in his hand. He gave Jayden a hard push, knocking him back against a white car.

"Garlic and onions are all I eat, pickled toothpaste quite a treat," Yamiror recited as he kicked Jayden in the side, knocking him to the side. "But I haven't brushed my teeth in ages." Jayden ducked out from underneath the Nighlok as he swung his blade down towards his head. A loud clang filled the air as the metal blade slammed into the hood of the car. Hr growled, staling towards Jayden. "Give it up! You're not match for the fink of stink!"

"That's what you think!" Jayden replied, ducking under another of the Nighlok's attacks before charging forward, slamming into the Nighlok's side, knocking the two of them over the barrier of the parking garage.

"Jayden!" Mia shouted, watching the two of them go over the side.

"Zelda' Terra whistled. The dog then ran towards her owner. "I need you to stay here and watch Mike," Terra commanded as Mia and Emily quickly ran over to the spot where they last saw Jayden. "Make sure he's ok. Don't leave his side."

"Of course mistress." Zelda replied.

Jayden grunted in pain as he slammed into a stack of crates before rolling into a gate, knocking it over.

"Hey, take a breather!" Yamiror taunted, laughing a little bit. He sucked in a breath of air before letting it out, the green stink cloud, covering Jayden.

He coughed and gagged, staggering backwards into a stack of boxes, falling onto his back as he de-morphed. His muscles and bones ached with every slight movement he took. He raised up off the ground, trying to get back up.

He dropped back as Mia, Emily, and Terra landed on the ground in front of him, turning to hurry to his side. "Jayden, are you alright?" Emily asked, propping Jayden's head up on her knees as she kneeled down behind him.

"Phew, he stinks!" Terra cried, waving her hand in front of her nose. "This guy really needs soap."

"You really are a stinker!" Mia shouted over to Yamiror.

"Come over here! You look pretty in pink," he taunted. Mia glared at him before charging forward, swinging her sword at the Nighlok. She growled in frustration whenever she missed him.

"Let's go," Terra said as she got to her feet before charging forward. Emily gently lay Jayden's head back down on the ground before hurrying after the ranger in silver.

"Wish I had a sardine sandwich to share with you," Yamiror taunted as Mia ducked under his arm as he aimed a punch at her. Mia dropped low, wrapping her arms around the Nighlok's waist and kicked up her right foot, hitting the Nighlok in the forehead before being knocked away.

"Take this, stink pot!" Terra shouted.

She jumped hard off the ground, spinning. Emily ran at a dumpster at an angle. She jumped into the air, pushing her foot off the side of the receptacle and aimed a kick at the Nighlok. The two girls landed the kick on Yamiror's side, knocking him backwards.

"That was great," Emily told Terra.

"Don't celebrate yet, guys," Mia commented, watching the Nighlok get back up to his feet before walking over to them. "This Nighlok obviously isn't going down without a fight."

"Then we're going to have to fight harder," Terra replied, before the three girls shot forward, swinging their swords at the Nighlok.

"Oh wait! I can rustle up a big juicy burp," Yamiror counted his rant. Terra grunted in pain as she was kicked in the stomach, before she was knocked back off her feet before pushing Mia and Emily away from him. "Maybe I'll serve it up with a side of halitosis. Here it comes."

"Guys, look out!" Terra shouted, scrambling to her green stink cloud shrouded the two girls, knocking them backwards. They de-morphed before they hit the ground, landing near Jayden.

"And the rotten cheese stands alone," Yamiror commented, turning to face Terra as she got to her feet, facing the Nighlok. "Let's see how long you can hold your breath." He let out another cloud of stink as he breathed out.

Terra felt something heavy hit her in the side, knocking her off her feet again. Terra began coughing like the others and demorphed.

"From my head to my toses, I don't smell like roses," Yamiror commented with a laugh before hurrying away.

"Nighlok," Jayden growled, trying to sit up. He couldn't form another word and dropped back, lapsing into a coughing fit.

Terra put her shaking hands towards her lips and let out a low whistle. It was weak but Zelda still heard it. She ran towards her masters' call and settled next to her, trying to lick away the poison in her system.

"Zelda…get…Ji. Hurry." Terra managed before breaking into a coughing fit again. Zelda got to her paws and ran off towards the house in a burst of light.

**XxX**

Back at the house the sick rangers were in the infirmary, trying to fight off the Nighlok's stink. Zelda never left ranger's sides and often got up to get another bucket of cold water that Ji set up outside. Terra tossed and turned as the heat of her fever seemed in intensify. Zelda whined and jumped on Terra's bed and licked her face, hoping to relieve some of the heat.

Ji was out of the room when Jayden tried to get up for the first time. Zelda jumped down from Terra's bed and sat on Jayden's lap instead, causing the other rangers to laugh in amusement. Jayden tried to push her off but Zelda only growled slightly and caused her to lie down on his lap.

"Your dog is nuts." Jayden said after a slight coughing fit.

"She's unique." Terra smiled weakly before she lied back down on her bed.

Ji walked back into the room and was on the phone with Kevin when Jayden got up again.

"Kevin, we have an attack_._" Ji turned and saw Jayden getting up again. "Jayden what are you doing?"

"_Jayden_?" Kevin asked into the Samuraizer. "_Ji, what's going on? What's Jayden doing_?"

Jayden took the Samuraizer from Ji.

"You heard the Gap Sensor, there's a Nighlok to fight."

"_Jayden_!" Kevin shouted into his Samuraizer, hearing Jayden's groans of pain.

"You can't defeat a Nighlok in your condition_._" Ji told him.

Jayden got back up on his feet. "Maybe not, but at least I can slow him down."

"Just wait until Kevin gets home with the Swordfish Zord. I think he can cure all of your fevers. Kevin-"

"_Ji_?" Kevin asked.

"Kevin, mentor's exaggerating," Jayden said. "Don't worry about me, stay focused on your mission. I didn't randomly choose your for this mission. I chose you because of your commitment and discipline. I know you can overcome any obstacle."

_"I won't let you down,"_ Kevin replied before hanging up.

With that Jayden ran out of the house and towards the Nighlok.

"Now what do we do?" Mike wondered. Terra draped her feet over the side of the bed she was on.

"I'm going to help him." Terra said. "I don't care how weak I am now, we're a team. We handle this together."

**XxX**

Meanwhile, Jayden was really weak from fighting the Nighlok with the high fever. But, he had to do anything he could to keep the Nighlok at bay while Kevin was still out trying to capture the swordfish zord. He was demorphed from and was trying to stand up and to not show any weakness, but he was getting more and more tired as the seconds ticked on.

He raced forward, swinging his sword at the Nighlok. Yamiror laughed as he blocked every one of the Red Ranger's attacks. "Looks like you've got your second wind," Yamiror commented, swinging his blade down. Jayden stopped it by holding his sword up, horizontally. "But three strikes and you're out!"

Jayden pushed the blade away and kicked Yamiror in the stomach. The Nighlok glared, swinging up his elbow, catching Jayden in the chest, knocking him off his feet. He hit the ground hard as his sword flew out of his hands, landing a few feet away from him.

"Bye, bye, Ranger," Yamiror threatened, swinging down his blade.

But, he was kicked in the chest, stopping him from finishing off his attack. Jayden gasped, sitting up to see Mike and Terra standing in front of him. Mike dropped to one knee, breathing heavily. Emily and Mia were soon by his side as he struggled to get to his feet.

"You shouldn't be here, you're sick," Jayden reprimanded his friends.

"Oh yeah? And you're as fit as a fiddle?" Mike shot back.

"You're out here all alone and weakened by this. Of course we're going to come. We're a team remember?" Terra told him.

"Look out!" Jayden shouted, watching as Yamiror shot balls of energy out of his mouth.

But something quick and blue stopped the Nighlok's attack before it hit them.

"That stunk," Yamiror commented, shaking his head in anger at himself.

"Did someone order the fish?" Kevin asked, laughing a little bit.

"Kevin," Jayden said, smiling at his friend. His eyes widened when he saw the swordfish disc. "He got it!" Kevin nodded, attached the disc to his Hydro Bow. He pulled back on the arrow before releasing the line, letting the arrow shoot up into the sky, where it exploded in blue light, showering the rangers with purifying water.

"Not purifying rain!" Yamiror shouted, from where he lay down on the ground. "There goes my stink power!"

"It worked," Mia smiled, holding out her hands, catching the water. "That swordfish healed us."

"That fish is off the hook," Mike said with a smile.

"It's time to clear the air," Jayden said with a smile, getting up to his feet. He grabbed his Samuraizer, looking around at his friends. They gave him a nod, showing that they were ready. "Samuraizers!"

"Go go, Samurai," everyone shouted in unison. "Ha! Samurai Ranger, ready."

"So, back for more?" Yamiror asked as the newly morphed Rangers charged towards him. "You Rangers can't defeat me?" He blocked each of the Rangers' attacks as they rushed past him. "My skunky aroma will make you say goodbye to your sense."

"It's time for you to chill out!" Kevin cried, putting his blue dragon disc onto his sword, sliding his hand alongside the disc to spin it. "Spin Sword; Dragon Splash!" Kevin swung his sword forward, sending a wave of bright blue water, washing over the Nighlok. "If anyone's needed a bath, it's this jerk!"

"That water is so freezing it's got me wheezing," the Nighlok groaned as he writhed on the ground.

"Fire Smasher," Jayden called before his sword transformed in his hands. He rested his Fire Smasher on his shoulder as Kevin hurried to his side.

"Jayden! Use my swordfish disc," Kevin called, holding it out to his leader. Jayden shook his head slightly. "What? But, Jayden-"

"You do it," Jayden interrupted his friend. "I'll help you keep it steady."

"Oh yeah?" Kevin asked, giving Jayden a confused look. Jayden put his hand on Kevin's shoulder, squeezing it slightly.

"I know you can do it," Jayden replied quietly and Kevin nodded.

"Alright, you got it!" Kevin said with a nod before attaching the swordfish zord to Jayden's Fire Smasher. The two of them grabbed onto the handle, spinning the Fire Smasher around their bodies before switching it to canon blast mode. Everyone hurried over to them and put their discs in the slot.

"Six Disc Swordfish Canon," Jayden called out, steadying the weapon in his hands. "Fire!" He shot the discs forward, the discs spun rapidly before slamming into the Nighlok.

"Ugh, I wanted a blast, but not like this!" Yamiror cried, spinning before falling to the ground, exploding on impact.

"Strike!" Kevin called out, smirking behind his helmet. "That's one down!"

"And one huge one to go," Jayden commented, tilting his head back as he watched the Nighlok get bigger.

"Lion Foldingzord!"

"Dragon Foldingzord!"

"Bear Foldingzord!"

"Ape Foldingzord!"

"Turtle Foldingzord!"

"Fox Foldingzord!"

"Mega Mode Power!"

"Samurai Megazord, we are united!"

"I've got big news for you," Yamiror said in a low voice. "The bigger I am, the bigger the stench!" He noisily breathed out, and instead of the cloud being green, it was white, but it still surrounded the Megazord creeping inside.

"I can't see," Emily whined, waving the air in front of her face.

"Everyone be careful," Kevin called out to everybody.

"We're sitting ducks!" Mike cried, his hands curling into fists.

"Just calm down guys, just do what I do. Use your other senses." Terra said in a calm tone. She let out a cry as the Megazord was hit on the shoulder, shaking everybody inside.

"Let's do this, we have to fight!" Jayden cried.

"Foggie for your fogies, Rangers?" Yamiror taunted as he swung his blade at them. The Power Rangers did the best they could to block each of their attacks despite the fact that they couldn't see.

"This isn't good," Emily cried, after using the shield to block another attack before they swung blindly.

"Maybe the swordfish zord can cancel out the fog," Kevin suggested.

"Good call!" Mia agreed, giving Kevin a thumbs up.

"I agree," Jayden nodded before turning to the blue ranger. "Kev, you got this one?"

"Better believe it!" Kevin replied with a nod before pulling his sword out of its holster, spinning it around, and popping out the tip. He attached the Swordfish Zord in the spot that held discs and gave it a hard spin. "Swordfish Zord!"

Kevin jumped into the Swordfish Zord as it floated in the air in front of the Samurai Megazord. "Have a taste of my flying fish. Swordfish Torpedo!" He pushed his sword forward in its holster, guiding the zord forward, towards the Nighlok.

"I hate fish!" Yamiror shouted before two fish shaped torpedoes shot out of the Swordfish Zord, slamming the Nighlok in the stomach where they exploded on impact.

"Let's make a point!" The nose of the Swordfish Zord bobbed up and down as the Swordfish Zord shot forward in the air, jabbing the Nighlok in the back.

"Cut that out!" Yamiror shouted as he jumped in the spot, rubbing its back where it was poked.

"Let's combine and show this creep what we can really do!" Kevin shouted.

"Yeah, Kev!" Mike cheered, clapping his hands together. "Do it, bro!"

"You ready?" Jayden called over to his friend.

"Oh, I'm ready," Kevin replied, removing his sword from its slot in the Swordfish Zord. "Swordfish Zord; Samurai Artillery!"

The top of the Swordfish Zord disconnected from the body, allowing the bottom half to attach to the back of the Samurai Megazord. The top of the zord served as a helmet to the Megazord. "Oh yeah! This is poppin! Time to air things out, Dragon Breath!"

"Say what?" Yamiror asked, turning towards the Samurai Megazord, a shocked look on its face.

"Swordfish Fencer Megazord, armed for battle" the Rangers called out as Kevin rejoined the Rangers in the combined Megazord.

"Way to go Kevin" Terra smiled. "This is amazing!"

"Katana power, twin blade mode," Jayden called out, in a flash of blue light, the katana sword that the Megazord held changed into a doubled ended sword. The Rangers maneuvered the Megazord forward, slicing at the Nighlok with every step it took.

"You can't odor us around anymore!" Kevin declared. "Swordfish Torpedo!" The Megazord ducked its head, aiming the point of the Swordfish Zord at the Nighlok seconds before two torpedoes shot out of the helmet, slamming the Nighlok in the stomach. Yamiror screamed in pain, his blade falling out of his hands and to the ground.

"Our Mega Blades should do the trick," Jayden announced as he pulled his sword out of its slot. He flipped it around."Ready?"

"Ready," Mia replied.

"Willing," Mike added.

"And able," Emily finished as the three of them followed Jayden's lead.

"Let's fan out this fishy freak," Terra declared, doing the same.

"Mega Blade activate," the five of them called together as they pulled the small hook at the end of their swords, unfolding it and releasing the pushed in tip.

"Power up," Kevin called as he spun his Swordfish Disc.

"Mega Blade, strike position." The Power Rangers held their blades up in the air above their heads. One end of the double edged sword was detached and thrown into the air. A portion on the helmet of the Megazord slid open and the blade was inserted into a slot at the top. The Megazord started to swing its body around, swinging the sword as well, striking the Nighlok in the chest. "Swordfish Slash!" The blade of the Megazord glowed a bright blue as it bent swiftly at the waist, slicing down the middle of the Nighlok.

Sparks shot out of the Nighlok as it screamed, stumbling around. The blade detached itself from the top of the Megazord's helmet and the Rangers moved a hand forward and grabbed the blade as it fell towards the ground, sliding it back into its sheath as the Nighlok fell to the ground, exploding.

"Samurai Rangers, victory is ours," Jayden declared.

**XxX**

The Rangers made their way barefoot across the beach, enjoying each other's company. They were amazed at what Kevin had gone through to get the Swordfish Zord. Terra let go of Zelda's harness and allowed the dog to go run along the edge of the water. She grabbed on to Jayden's arm for support.

Kevin smiled down at the swordfish zord, slowly fading out of the conversation as he stared down at the blue disc in his hands.

"Ah, the sweet smell of success," Mike commented, tilting his head back as he breathed in the salty air.

Mia and Emily ran up behind Mike, grabbing his arms, pulling him towards the water. He planted his feet, trying to stop himself from getting dragged into the water, but gave into the giggling girls' attack, allowing them to drag him into the water where they immediately started splashing each other. "So how does it feel to see all that training pay off?" Jayden asked, catching Kevin's attention.

"You did well today, Kev," Terra gently elbowed him in the side as the breeze whipped her hair behind her.

"It feels great," Kevin couldn't help but smile as he turned to face Jayden. "But it wasn't only my training. Y'know all the practice and dedication in the world doesn't mean much unless you truly believe in yourself too."

"Hey!" Mia called, getting their attention. "The next time we get the day off we should spend the whole day at the beach."

"Only if you promise to bring some sunscreen," Kevin shouted back, laughing a little bit.

"You got it," Mia replied with a little laugh before Emily knocked her into the water, giggling the whole time.

"That would be great. Just lying under the sun with Zelda at my side…you know Jayden, once the nighlok are taken care of, I'm going to drag you out of that house and you and I are going to do everything we couldn't." she told him.

"Oh really?" Kevin asked, laughing. "I'd like to see you try."

"Don't give her any ideas," Jayden warned Kevin.

"Too late." Terra told him as Zelda came back over. Terra then knelt down next to her and whispered in her ear. Zelda than ran behind the boys and began to slightly nip at their heels, herding them towards the water. As the boys ran towards the water with the dog on their heels, the girls made their way towards Terra and watched the guys get chased.

"You like Jayden don't you?" Emily asked after a moment of silence.

Terra blushed. "No I don't…"

Mia gasped and a smile came on her face. "You _do _like him. I can tell."

"You two could make the cutest couple." Emily added. Terra noticed their aura's glowing brighter.

"Oh no. Don't tell me you're planning on getting us together.' Terra only grew more panicked as the girls walked away from her whispering. 'Guys. Please don't do this to me!"

**I hope to have the next chapter done soon...**


	7. Here come the brides

**Hey. Remember me? I am so sorry this took forever to do. I've been trying to get the ending of this chapter _just _right but I could never seem to do it...I'm updating the chapter anyway. The reason I never posted much is because I most worked on the chapters when I was in school procrastinating on my work (and I got away with it!). So I have no idea when the next chapter will be done but I'm not giving up on this story!**

**I don't own Power Rangers.**

As the bridal march started, Jayden glanced back at the girl walking down the aisle towards him. Terra walked towards him with Zelda walking by her side. Using her aura seeing, Terra was able to walk down the aisle without holding onto her guide. Like her owner, Zelda was dressed with a small vial on her head. As the two approached the alter, Zelda let out a growl in warning to Jayden.

Jayden only smiled and took Terra's hand as Zelda went over to Mia and Emily and sat at their feet.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Jayden Shiba and Terra Anderson," said the Minister. "This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment, of which this man and this woman begin their life together."

Ji dabbed the tears from his eyes with his handkerchief, causing Mike to smirk at him. "Hey, dudes, check out Mentor with the water works," he snickered turning back to Mia, Emily and Kevin. The Blue ranger, who sat behind him, was crying freely into his own handkerchief, while the girls watched Terra and Jayden with a knowing smile.

"Its allergies," Kevin defended as Mike's smirk fell. "The flowers!"

"Terra looks so beautiful," Emily sighed.

"Yeah," Mia agreed. "We did a good job."

Mike frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Does it have to do with this morning?"

"Maybe." Emily smiled.

_Flashback_

"_So we're going to fake a wedding?" Mike asked after Ji told them about the recent bride kidnappings. _

"_That's right. It may be the only way to find the missing brides." Their mentor answered. _

"_I'm going to be playing the groom so we just need one of the girls to be the bride." Jayden told them. Emily and Mia gave each other a nod, shot up, and grabbed Terra by the arms._

"_We'll help the bride, ready Terra?" Mia asked with a large smile towards Emily. _

"_Wait. What?" Terra managed to say as they dragged the blind ranger towards their room. "Help me!" Terra shouted as they dragged her away. Zelda got to her paws and followed, leaving the guys behind to wonder what just happened. As the guys continued to discuss the new mission, they could hear Terra yelling from the girls' room and once saw her run out of the room in a silver bathrobe and curlers in her hair, only to be dragged back by Emily and Zelda after she ran into Mike._

_A few suspenseful, quiet minutes later, Emily and Mia came out of the room smiling. _

"_I'm not going out there." Terra shouted from the bedroom. _

"_It's not so bad. Just show the guys." Emily said over her shoulder. They heard Terra sigh and close the door to their room. As she walked in from behind the girls, the guys gasped._

_Terra had her black hair wavy and straitened with a red rose clipped on top of her head with a vial attached. She wore a long white wedding dress and had her glasses off, and her eyes shined like when she was seeing auras, but the color lingered at blue. _

"_I have a feeling you've been planning this." Terra told the other girls with a small glare._

"_What do you mean by that?" Emily asked with a smile at her work done to the blind girl._

"_Well for starters, this dress is in my size."_

_End flashback_

"You promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout the rest of your lives together," the Minister continued. "Love is patient. Love is kind. Do you promise to be faithful to her, forsaking all others, for the rest of your life...?"

Terra smiled and looked at the aura of the red ranger next to her. The Minister then asked Jayden the important question about taking Terra as his wife.

Jayden smiled, but before he could respond, Ji answered his samuraizer for information about the other wedding.

"They took the bride?" Ji asked, his voice rebounding in the half-empty church. "OK!" he nodded snapping his golden samuraizer shut and turning to the other rangers. "The Nighlok's didn't take the bait!"

"I thought our fake wedding would have worked for sure," Emily complained.

"Not this time," Ji sighed. "The Moogers stormed a church downtown and kidnapped another bride!"

"Well, looks like I spent hours getting a dress on for nothing." Terra commented.

Emily smiled as she approached her friend. "You do make a beautiful bride." she said.

"Thanks, Em," Terra smiled.

"Alright," Jayden said, retaking his role as leader. "Terra, go get changed."

"Thank goodness. Emily. Mia. Can you help me out?" Terra said as she walked towards the doors with the other girls and Zelda following behind.

**XxX**

Once back at the Shiba house, Ji and the Rangers gathered around the map in the living room.

"That makes it five brides that have been kidnapped," Ji said, as Mike opened another map of the city.

"Hey, check it out," said the Green ranger. "There's a pattern," he traced the map with his finger, each abduction point glowing with a red dot until it formed a perfect star.

Kevin looked impressed. "Nice find, Mike," he approved. "Have you studied maps and crime patterns before?" he asked

"Sorta," Mike shrugged. "I watch a lot of cop shows."

"Too much was left up to chance," Jayden said, bringing the conversation back to the situation at hand. "We have to lure them in before anymore brides are taken!"

"I can't even begin to imagine what those poor girls are going through," Mia sighed. "I mean, this is supposed to be the happiest day of their lives."

"Do you think they would have taken those brides to the Sanzu River?" Emily asked, looking slightly confused.

"No," Ji assured her. "The living can't survive there for long. The Moogers must have used a gap to take them somewhere else."

"Wherever they are," Mia said. "If our plan had worked, we could have helped those poor girls."

"Given one of us can come up with another plan," Terra said. "We may get a second chance. I mean, how many weddings can there be?"

Ji held up a check list.

"Quite a few," he said.

Terra sighed. "Joy. That doesn't sound good."

**A few days later**

Terra blew her hair from her face as she followed Mia's aura inside to where the real bride was getting ready for her big day. "Mia, slow down." she cried after her.

"C'mon, Terra," Mia huffed. "We don't have much time!"

"You try being blind and running in a long dress! And in heels!" Terra told her with a small glare. "Are you sure she's going to be OK with this?"

"Do you think she'd rather a hi-jacked wedding or a kidnapping?" Emily asked as she arrived.

Terra sighed. "Fine. Let's get this over with," she nodded, reaching for the door handle. She pushed it open and peeked inside.

A pretty blonde stood in front of the mirror fitting her veil into her hair. She looked up and frowned at the mere sight of a young teenager dressed in a wedding gown and flanked by two others.

"Shh," Mia said, pressing a finger to her lips. "We're so sorry to ruin your big day, but we need your help."

"What do you mean?" the pretty blonde asked.

But before Mia, Emily or Terra could explain, Mike and Kevin arrived with the Groom.

"Dude, trust me," Mike said. "Hide with the bride,"

"We don't have much time to explain," Kevin apologized as both soon-to-be husband and wife hid in the closet. "But believe me; this is for your own safety."

"What's going on?" the pretty blonde asked.

"Don't worry," Emily said. "It's just for a little while!"

**XxX**

With the second part of the plan underway, Terra hurried off to meet Jayden's aura.

"Everything OK?" he asked as she reached his side.

"I just can't help but feel guilty that I'm hi-jacking that woman's wedding," Terra explained.

"Well, it is for finding those other brides." Jayden said offering her his arm as the bridal march started to play and the two began the walk down the aisle.

"Let's hope Zelda doesn't get into attack mode when I really get married." she whispered.

Jayden smiled. "I hope so too." He whispered back. He shot a glance at the back where Mike was holding onto Zelda. The Germen Sheppard was looking at him with a dog like glare. He knew that Zelda was _very_ protective of Terra and wouldn't let her go easily. Chills went up Jayden's back as he turned back to the view ahead of him.

Terra smiled, before reaching the end of the aisle and taking her place in front of the minister who had been hired to conduct the ceremony.

"Friends," the minister started, "we have been gathered here today to share a very important moment in the lives of these two young people. Their love and understanding of each other, has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together have husband and wife."

A snarl issued from the back of the lawn, causing Terra to turn. She screamed as the auras of a horde of Moogers swarmed towards her and Jayden, who, in retaliation, took a protective stand in front of her, as she grabbed his arm.

"Jayden," she said, alerting him to the presence of the backup Moogers that just arrived.

Seeing the second set of Moogers, Jayden instinctively held on tighter to Terra's arm, hoping that this was just a dream that turned into a nightmare.

"Jayden. You have to do this…and your making me lose circulation in my arm." Terra whispered, urgently.

Reluctantly, Jayden did as instructed, and released her, looking back at her as she was quickly ushered out of the marquee by the Moogers. He was then roughly thrown aside as she disappeared from view, and the Moogers quickly left the scene.

Zelda started to growl and fight against Mike's hold on her from the back of the yard. "Mistress!" She bolt after her and the moogers, completely forgetting the plan and the other rangers were there. She ran after the moogers until they disappeared. Zelda then whined and began to growl and snap in front of the crack.

"Get back here you cowards. If I ever see your ugly faces again I'm going to rip you all to shreds! _You hear me!_ No one harms my mistress." She was too busy barking at the crack where Terra disappeared to notice the other rangers appear behind her.

"Zelda? Are you _talking_?!" Mike asked aloud with wide eyes.

Zelda turned and whined, her ears drooping against her head. "Yes. I am. I was hoping we would keep the secret for a little longer…but it seems that fate had different plans." She said walking towards them, then lowered herself and crawled on her belly and paused when she reached Jayden's feet. "You deserve to know the truth while we wait for my mistress's call…"

**XxX**

Terra groaned as she landed on her hands and knees in front of a Nighlok. When she looked at its aura, she was surprised to see hidden in the gray mess of usual nighlok, was a slight tan color. _Was this Nighlok a human?_ Thinking to the legends she learned she figured it was Dayu, which legend says that she was human before becoming a nighlok.

"Welcome," Dayu said as she paced in front of Terra. "Now, what's the best way to welcome you? Silver Samurai Ranger!" she said, forcibly ripping the veil from Terra's face and causing her glasses to fly off. The Silver ranger gasped and reached for her Samuraizer or glasses, but cried out as Dayu caught her wrist. "Well now, what little bobble have you brought me? You thought you'd tricked me, didn't you? Now I've got you _and_ the real bride!"

Terra looked up as a couple of Moogers stalked past, pulling a struggling bride behind them. They shoved her towards a giant spider's web like cake, through which she disappeared.

"But that's not possible," Terra said. "We hid her!"

"Now you're going to call your friends," Dayu said, kneeling in front of Terra as a Mooger restrained her. "Just like you planned. Tell them that you've found the brides, then, tell them to go to warehouse 32 near the docks."

"Forget it!" Terra snapped. "I won't help you send my friends into a trap."

"Oh, I think you will," Dayu said, lifting Terra's chin up. "Because if you don't, then I'll really give those brides something to cry about."

Terra sighed and looked down at her Samuraizer.

"_Are you alright?"_

"Yes, I'm with the brides," Terra nodded. "We're still in town. Near the docks, at abandoned warehouse 32. And, Jayden? Please hurry."

"_OK. We're on our way!"_

"Very good," Dayu laughed. "Your Red ranger is almost as pathetic as the last!"

**XxX**

"Kaboom!" Dayu laughed as she received confirmation that warehouse 32 had exploded with five out of six rangers inside. "You Samurai ranger are no match for me. Ah, I haven't felt this good in a long time," she said, turning her back on Terra and lovingly patting a wedding gown that was being weaved in the corner of the room. "Look at this gown. All the dashed hopes and dreams it symbolizes. Oh how good it feels to throw a bridal shower!"

Terra struggled against the Moogers.

"A bridal shower of tears," Dayu exclaimed, rounding on Terra quickly, "that will rise the Sanzu river and flood your pathetic world, this is the end for you!" she grabbed Terra's free arm, hauled her to her feet and then shoved her forward.

Losing her footing, Terra hit the ground, landing on her arm.

"Go on, Moogers," Dayu ordered. "Get rid of her!"

There was a low growl, and seconds later Terra smiled as Zelda ran into the moogers in a burst of light. She growled towards Dayu and barred her teeth. "Good girl." Terra told her when she heard her familiar growl. The other rangers also ran in to join them.

"What?" Dayu yelled in annoyance. "How in the world? How did you escape the warehouse?!" she demanded.

"I think it's your turn to cry," Terra said, straightening up and folding her arms. "I'm not the only Samurai ranger that's been kidnapped today."

There were several cuts in the giant spider-like-webbed cake behind Terra, before it was obliterated, and Emily stood in front of the other brides, spin sword in hand.

"Two Samurai brides are twice as nice," she smiled, "don't you think?"

"How could this be?" Dayu gasped.

"Pretty easily actually," Mia answered. "When Terra traded places with the real bride in order to protect her, we made sure that she had double bride protection. So when you came back to kidnap the real bride, guess who you ended up kidnapping instead."

"But the warehouse," Dayu said. "Who went there?"

Jayden smirked. "Our doubles!" he answered.

"Go on," Mike said, herding the innocent brides out of the room. "Get out of here!"

Without needing to be told twice, they took off at once, trampling Dayu's dress in the process, as Terra and Emily re-joined their friends.

"Looks like your dress making days are over," Emily said.

"Oh yeah?" Dayu challenged. "We'll see about that!"

She blew a puff of black smoke at the six them, but they disappeared before it could hit them.

**XxX**

Making it to the courtyard, Dayu looked around of the meddlesome rangers that had snuffed out her plan. "Show yourselves!" she shouted, when she saw that she was alone.

"Samurai Ranger," said Jayden in a low voice, as he stepped out from behind a tree, pulling out his sword, and swinging it through the air. "Ready."

Kevin jumped out from behind another tree to Dayu's immediate right. He pulled out his sword and held it by the side of his head, the point sticking straight up into the air. "Samurai Ranger, ready."

"Samurai Ranger," Mia's voice called down from high above Kevin. Dayu looked up and saw the Pink Ranger's sword pointed at her, before she swung it in the air, resting it on her shoulder. "Ready."

Dayu turned, spotting Mike sitting at the top of the steps, leading to the building. He had his head propped up with his hand and let out a lazy yawn. He got to his feet and turned around to face the Nighlok, holding his sword above his head with both hands before moving it to rest across his shoulders. "Samurai Ranger, ready."

"Samurai Ranger, ready," Terra said walking over to Dayu, pulling out her sword, and holding it her side, the grip on it tight.

"Samurai Ranger, ready." Emily said pulling holding her sword in one hand over her shoulder before holding it with two, the blade point at Dayu.

"Dearly beloved," Mia said, jumping from the tree branch, "we're gathered here for one thing!"

"Rangers together, Samurai forever!"

Dayu smirked. "I have but one thing to say," she snarled. "Moogers! Attack!"

The Moogers raced forward, but were intercepted by the rangers.

"These Moogers are like ants at a picnic," Emily shouted as she cut down her own Moogers. "Always a nuisance!"

"With all the teeth I'm knocking out," Mike responded. "I hope they have a good dental plan!"

Jayden quickly ran over the Terra, who just finished the last of her set of moogers.

"Terra. Take this." Jayden then gave her a dark gray disk.

Terra gasped as she felt her leader place the disk in her hands. "Is this…?" She asked.

Jayden nodded. "Yes. It's the wolf disk. Zelda thought you would need it."

"I must admit," Dayu said, turning back to them, "it pains me that you won't be around hear my encore."

She started towards them, but was quickly intercepted by Jayden.

The two fought with increased speed and agility, allowing Kevin and Mia enough time to recover from their initial attack and make it back to their feet.

Watching the fight, Terra waited for an opening, before darting forward. She raised her spin sword and blocked, what would have been a fatal blow.

"Your show is closing, Dayu!" Kevin said.

"Not on this note!" Dayu growled, blasting the four of them, the attacks were stopped by Emily and Mike, who jumped in front of their friends and sliced through the black orbs with their spin swords.

"Kevin. Mia. Stand back." Terra demanded placing the disk on the handle of her Snow Hammer.

Following her lead, Kevin and Mia followed Terra and powered up their spin swords with their power disks.

"Spin sword! Dragon splash!"

"Spin sword! Air way!"

"Snow Hammer! Wolf Smash!"

"Double strike!" Kevin and Mia yelled, as their powered up swords combined with the power of Terra's hammer and made contact with their target.

"Finish her!" Terra said as she landed and turned to Jayden.

The Red ranger nodded and summoned his Fire Smasher. "Cannon blast mode!" he said, converting it into its second form. Once the cannon blaster was fully functional, the other rangers loaded their own power disks to it.

"Terra. The disk." Jayden commanded. Terra inserted the wolfdisk onto the side to add ice power and Jayden launched a blast of energy towards Dayu.

Unfortunately, before the blast could hit her, another Nighlok came out of nowhere and landed in front of her, slicing through the attack as if it were nothing but thin air.

"What -?" Terra gasped, jumping up and starting at the aura of the new arrival.

"Who's that?" Mike asked.

As the smoke cleared, the second Nighlok raised his sword, but he didn't attack; but that didn't stop the rangers from taking a defensive stance against him. "Red ranger," he said, addressing Jayden. "You shall be my sword, Uramasa's, greatest challenge."

"What does that mean?" Mia asked.

"Dekker, you came to save me?" Dayu gasped, almost surprised.

"Not quite," the new Nighlok, Dekker, answered, turning back to the Rangers. "Red Ranger, we shall duel, soon!" he nodded, before taking Dayu, by the arm, and fleeing the quarry.

"You're running away?" Kevin shouted after them.

"Cowards!" Mia added.

"Giant Moogers," Deker growled, staring down at the Rangers. As soon as the words left his lips, Moogers appeared out of the cracks in the rock wall, growling and swinging their large swords.

"Lion Foldingzord!"

"Dragon Foldingzord!"

"Bear Foldginzord!"

"Ape Foldingzord!"

"Turtle Foldingzord!"

"Fox Foldingzord!"

"Mega Mode Power!"

"Zords Combine!" Jayden called, drawing the symbol for 'Combine' into the air.

As the Megazord formed, Jayden summoned the Bettlezord. The helmet on the Samurai Megazord was removed before the Beetlezord moved to sit on its head, acting as a new helmet. Its legs disconnected and attacked itself to the arms of the Megazord.

"Beetle Blast Megazord; armed for battle."

"Let's roll!" Jayden cried, pushing his sword forward in its holster. A Mooger rushed forward, holding out its saber in front of him. The Megazord spun in a circle, slicing four Moogers in the stomachs. They stumbled back, falling to the ground as they let out high pitched squeals of pain. The Megazord turned and the Rangers' eyes locked on four more Moogers. "You guys want some too?" He smirked behind his helmet. "Beetle Cannon."

Beams of energy shot out of every gun opening on the Beetle's helmet, shooting across the sky and slamming into the Moogers. All except for two of them fell over, screaming and twitching in pain. The last two Moogers, planted their feet on the ground, before charging forward. They jammed the curved edges of their weapons into the arms of the Megazord, stopping it from moving.

"What's going on?" Emily shouted as sparks shot around the cockpit of the Megazord.

"This doesn't feel good!" Terra yelled as she held onto her pedestal for dear life.

"Those Moogers are jamming our controls," Kevin explained, tightening his grip on his sword as he tried to keep his balance. "Come on, release!"

"Mine is jammed too," Emily shouted, pushing on her sword as hard as she could. "We can't break free!" She let out a shuddering gasp as the Megazord was hit hard from the side. "Oh no, there's more of them!"

"Man, we're surrounded by a whole school of fish faces!" Mike shouted, catching himself in enough time to stop himself from slamming head first into the console in front of him. "We're stuck."

"Jayden, we've gotta change things up fast," Mia shouted over to Jayden, who was struggling to keep his balance as well.

"You're right," Jayden agreed before wrenching the Beetle Disc from its position in front of him. This action caused the helmet and shoulder parts of the Megazord to suddenly lift off of the Megazord, knocking the Moogers back. "Kevin!"

"I know what you're thinking!" Kevin replied, pulling his sword out from its position in front of him. He pulled on the black hook at the end and his sword unfolded, the tip popping out. "Swordfish Zord!" He spun his swordfish disc and the Swordfish Zord appeared in front of them, connecting into the Megazord.

"Let's make 'em fish food!" Kevin shouted out as the Swordfish Zord shot through the air. "Swordfish Torpedo!" Two torpedoes shot out of the Swordfish Zord and blasted an unsuspecting Mooger in the chest, knocking it off its feet. "Samurai Artillery!" The top of the Swordfish Zord disconnected from the body, allowing the bottom half to attach to the back of the Samurai Megazord. The top of the zord served as a helmet to the Megazord.

"Swordfish Fencer Megazord; armed for battle!" Kevin declared.

The new spear slashed at the Moogers in front of them, chopping them down left from right.

"It's not enough!" Kevin cried out. "They won't stay down." More moogers appeared and held onto the sword-nose of the zord causing another miniquake to shake the cockpit. "Now what do we do?"

Terra reached for her new disk. "I'll use this then. Kevin detach the Swordfish zord." Terra commanded.

The swordfish detached itself from the Megazord. Terra put the disk on her pedestal and spun it with all her strength. "Wolf Zord!" Suddenly, a large dark colored wolf zord jumped at the moogers attacking the Megazord.** (Think of RJ's from Jungle Fury but thinner)**

"Nice one Terra!" Mike yelled.

"Samurai Artillery!" The head of the zord detached from the body and allowed the body to fold up and form a large sword. The tail forming the blade and the body became the handle. The head attached itself to the Megazord's head, forming a new helmet. "Wolf Sword Megazord. Armed for battle."

The Megazord moved its new sword and struck the moogers down.

"This power is amazing!" Mike cheered.

"All right. If I'm correct, the Wolf Sword's ultimate move is activated when we use our Megablades." Jayden told the group.

The other Rangers then pulled their swords out of the holsters in front of them, unfolding them. "Katana Power," they cried in unison. "Mega Blade; activate!"

"Megazord Strike Position!" They thrust their swords into the air, a move the Megazord copied.

The sword burst into light and as it faded, the teams' elements circled the blade. A trail of fire, a stream of water, clumps of earth, silver lining of air, leaves and branches from the forest, and a thin trail of ice came from the guard of the sword. "Element Strike!" The Megazord swung its arm up and brought it down, causing all of the elements on the blade to fly off in similar directions striking the Moogers, causing them to explode on impact.

"Samurai Rangers; victory is ours," Jayden declared, resting his sword onto his shoulder.

**XxX**

Later than day at the house, the rangers were gathered around the map waiting for Terra to explain everything about Zelda. The two walked into the room with Zelda guiding Terra to a chair.

Terra brought out the new disk. "The wolf disk, like other zords, was lost after a battle against the nighlok…but that's what the archives want you the think. The silver samurai has always protected the disk and the Wolfzord since the beginning because it was our original zord. Over time, it became the foxzord." The foxzord beeped a few times, as if agreeing with Terra.

"Before the wolfzord became an artillery zord, it chose a mutt that lived near the house to protect the disk. The mutt then gained the ability to speak and followed the silver samurai's around until the disk was ever needed again."

Jayden then smiled and went over to a bookcase. "So that's why that old dog hung around here, because of Terra's mother." He brought a photo album with him and opened it. In the photo was the last samurai team and sitting a few feet away, in the background of the photo was a golden retriever. "Terra's mother called him Luke. He was the closest thing to a pet I had growing up and after the last battle, Luke left with her." Zelda moved over to Jayden's cushion and sat at his feet and Jayden rubbed her head. "Having Zelda around is like being a kid again."

"If that is the case Red ranger, then I hope you wouldn't mind filling my food bowl or throwing me a tennis ball once in a while." Zelda told him tilting her head to the side, her tail now beginning to wag with excitement.


End file.
